Milk Shake
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Peter solo tiene 16 cuando siente la necesidad de ser mordido por él. Omegaverse
1. Apple pie

∞ **Título** : " Milk Shake"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞ **Resumen:** Peter solo tiene 16 cuando siente la necesidad de ser mordido por él. Omegarverse

∞ **Advertencia:** Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **Apple pie**

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Algo debe de estar mal con él y su cuerpo es lo que Peter piensa antes de que la primera clase de educación sexual de la primaria llegue y el mundo se abra frente a sus ojos para entender el peso de lo que significa ser un omega. MJ que ha permanecido a su lado frunce la nariz, casi como si no pudiera entender la animosidad con la que la maestra habla acerca de los ciclos de celo, los supresores y la decadencia de la moral.

Tienen solo 10 años, pero de pronto Peter se queda sin su grupo de amigos, porque la mayoría son alfas, MJ y Harry incluidos, y de cualquier forma en solo 3 semanas comenzaran a separarles por "El muro"

Cuando Peter se baja del autobús esa tarde, la tía May le está esperando en las escaleras, y él solo quiere correr, dejar sus mochila olvidada en el camino y refugiarse en los brazos de ella. Se aguanta las ganas, apretando sus manitas en las correas y mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla. Tía May lea caricia el cabello cuando pasa a su lado y no se lo toma personal. Los padres y tutores son previamente avisados sobre la clase de educación sexual y orientados a cómo deben de dirigir a sus niños a los departamentos escolares a los que pertenecerán por su naturaleza. Algunas persona, mayormente los betas, acusan a los alfas de ser discriminadores. Ellos que se encuéntrala en la cima de la cadena social, y que lideran la mayor parte del gobierno, los han hecho callar con subsidios de impuestos y becas complementarias.

Pero Peter no sabe nada de eso, su corazón está demasiado ocupado en estrujarse al saber que ya no vera más a MJ, y que tiene prohibido salir a jugar con Harry sin supervisión adulta. El mundo es injusto, piensa, quitándole a sus padres y ahora a sus amigos. Peter solo quiere llorar y patear el piso.

Los cambios de su cuerpo tardan entonces un año exacto en aparecer, tiene los genes de su madre, dice la tía May, dentro de la enfermería escolar, cuando ha sido llamada de emergencia porque el celo de Peter ha empezado después de su cumpleaños once.

Peter respira erráticamente y tiene mucho calor, su short se ha manchado de una sustancia pegajosa y esta temblando de puro terror, ahí envuelto entre sabanas frías que se evaporan al contacto de su piel, y con el miedo saliéndole por los ojos en grandes lágrimas.

Tía May le promete que todo estará bien, cuando le hace tomar dos capsulas y pasar agua en un proceso lento y cuidadoso, diciéndole que tendrán que pasar una semana en la vieja casa de los abuelos a las afuera de la ciudad hasta que se mejore. Lo que Peter no sabe es que están poniendo distancia de por medio al tío Ben y a su naturaleza alfa que ha estado inestable desde la muerte de su hermano menor.

Peter se enterara muchos años después que Ben lo hizo parte de su familia, poniéndolo en la categoría de hijo dentro de los registros familiares, para protegerlo de servicio sociales y sus campañas para encontrar a omegas, la población había disminuido desde la segunda guerra mundial, debido a la rezagos de la bomba atómica y los experimentos hecho por Hitler. Así que los huérfanos omegas eran asignados a una parte de la ciudad hecha especialmente para ellos, donde no era permitida la entrada de alfas y donde los betas asentaban sus negocios para sustentar a esa colonias en donde, llegando a una edad madura los omegas eran casados a los mejores postores.

Peter aprende a las malas todo esto, con inyecciones que le dejan moretones en el brazos y reglas hechas especialmente para ellos que él rompe demasiadas veces sin pretender.

Así que esa mañana no se sorprende cuando cae por accidente sobre uno de los puestos de verduras en las cercanías de Queens, justo donde han puesto la estatua de bronce del Capitán américa mientras huía de Flash y su tendencia de quererlo golpear ante sus asquerosa naturaleza que le desenfoca los sentidos y le hace sentir extraño. Peter quiere defenderse porque no es su culpa que sus hormonas floten en el aire por más supresores que aumente al tratamiento ni tan poco que ahora el instinto de protección de los alfas sea encendido cuando él está cerca, porque acaba de perder una parte importante, con su tío muriendo de un disparo y una araña mutante picándole tras el cuello.

Así que resbala estrepitosamente contra uno de los cajones de madera en donde las manzanas son trasladadas y cae patéticamente sobre los costales de papas y cebollas que los proveedores aun no recogen, demasiado ocupados en acomodar la mercancía en las estanterías.

Peter siente que la garganta se le cierra, presa de la humillación y el temor, ante las oleadas de furia que Flash ha dejado correr y que aumentan a medida en la que se acerca. Peter tiene nuevas habilidades, mayor fuerza y miopía curada, instinto salvaje e inteligencia, pero su propia naturaleza, esa que le obliga ser sumiso a la orden y complacencia de un alfa le suprime las ansias de libertad y las armas para defenderse. Así que con una mueca de dolor se toca el costado de su cuerpo, donde la esquina de uno de los cajones se encajó. Listo para recibir la patada, esas que tanto le gusta darle el rubio, y apretar los labios de la explosión de dolor no físico que regularmente representan los golpes de Flash.

Pero eso no ocurre. Peter siente la mano de alguien enredándose en su suéter, para sacarlo de entre las cajas y costales.

—Oye chico, te acabas de cargar mis manzanas favoritas.

El tipo lleva capucha y una gorra roja, mide casi dos metros de altura y le está viendo con los ojos entrecerrados. Peter se balancea, suspendido en el aire y reconociendo que frente a él está un alfa con el rostro lleno de cicatrices y de mal humor, casi desea que Flash se apresure, un alfa adulto y uno adolescente tienen una gran brecha de fuerza y por más poderoso y resistente que la araña lo haya dejado al picarle, Peter teme no poder soportar una paliza de ese extraño.

—Yo...hum, fue un accidente.

El hombre gruñe, y Peter siente que fue estúpido contestar. Respira cuando sus pies tocan el suelo, y el dueño de la tienda sale para ver que ha provocado el ruido de cajas al caer.

—Hey Wade, has chocado de nuevo con las cosas de la proveedora —. El hombre es bajito y tiene una prominente barriga escondida tras un mandil de plástico verde, mira de arriba abajo a alto hombre y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Wade levanta ambas manos con una sonrisa ladina ante su escrutinio.

—Estoy libre de culpa, por esta vez, ha sido este renacuajo el que ha resbalado con las cosas que siempre dejas tiradas viejo.

El vendedor, que se está quedando calvo mucho antes de tener canas, no se ofende, demasiado acostumbrado a Wade y su humor ácido en las mañanas. En cambio se inclina hacia una de las mesas donde tiene la fruta fresca y arroja un par de manzanas washitong.

—Son todas las que han quedado, llegas tarde, así que no te quejes. En cuanto a ti niño, será mejor que recojas todo como lo encontrarte y estaremos bien.

Peter asiente, con los labios apretados cuando Wade deja caer su mano sobre su hombro.

—Vamos viejo, fue un accidente, no seas duro con él, asustaras al chico.

—Y un demonio, mejor mueve tú trasero y ayúdalo, por todas esas veces que escapaste sin recoger tú desastre.

Wade ríe, como si el vendedor le estuviese halagando por ser un bastardo escurridizo y no reclamando su falta de sensatez. El sonido hace que las defensas de Peter se relajen un poco, y que la altura y la cara del hombre no le parezcan tan aterradoras. Gira sobre sí mismo para inclinarse y comenzar a recoger, cuando nota por el rabillo del ojo como Flash se recarga sobre una lámpara publica, observando todo, como si sospesará que tan buena idea es ir, y golpearlo frente a un desconocido, Peter finge que no está ahí.

—Hey chico, ¿Qué hiciste para enojar al rubio idiota de allá? parece que quiere matarte —. Wade no tiene reparo al señalar a Flash que da un respingo y dos pasos hacia atrás para comenzar a irse.

—Existir —. Murmura Peter, encogiéndose sobre su suéter marca Wal-Mart mientras suspira de alivio al ver al rubio perderse entre la multitud.

—Chico, estas jodido.

Peter asiente, porque va llegar tarde a la escuela y Amadeus va tener que cubrirlo con Coulson, otra vez. Toma dos cajas más y las apila junto al monto que Wade trae.

—Oye, oye, puedes mover de una sola, no necesitas demostrar nada.

—No estoy haciendo nada como eso —. Peter frunce el ceño, cuando Wade le quita una de las cajas.

—Vamos chico, apestas a omega.

Peter quiere contestar, que eso no tiene nada que ver, pero la verdad es que una de las características de los omegas es su falta de fuerza, por eso respira fuerte y trata de poner su mejor gesto, a ese idiota alfa, que en realidad es como todo los demás que ha conocido a lo largo de su vida. Wade la reconoce, la sonrisa falsa tirante de esos labios y las feromonas de molestia que se disipan tan rápido como salen del pequeño cuerpo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —. Pregunta Wade, mirándolo recoger los costales bajo la mesita de muestras.

—16 —. Murmura, con la nariz respingona e irritado.

— ¿Quién te ha enseñado a controlar tus feromonas? No tienes la marca en tu cuello, y sin duda engañas con tu cara de niño de primaria.

Peter se tensa, porque eso es cierto. Un omega no debería poder controlar el aroma que despide sin su alfa. Aun así ¿que se supone que va decirle a ese tal Wade?, que ha sido picado por una araña que muy probablemente era radioactiva o una mierda por el estilo, y ahora hace cosas, su cuerpo hace cosas, que no debería y que ir a revisarse con un médico no está dentro de la lista de posibilidades a las cuales debe acceder.

Así que repite su movimiento, de encogerse – esconderse- en ese suéter dos tallas más grande y parecer lo suficientemente indefenso para apelar al instinto alfa de Wade. Lo cual funciona, cuando la sonrisa del hombre se dibuja socarrona.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? tú ya sabes el mío pero yo no el tuyo, y me lo debe después de apilar todas esas cajas para ti lindura.

—Es Peter, Peter Parker.

—Pues bien Pete, más vale que corras a tu escuela, yo terminare con esto —. Wade le da una palmadita en la espalda antes de quitarle los costales. Peter asiente confundido —. Oh y si eres perseguido por ese idiota rubio de nuevo puedes esconderte en mi apartamento, es el 28 A, del edifico de enfrente.

Peter asiente, y después niega cuando las palabras son totalmente registradas en su cerebro. Wade suelta una risa estruendosa y le empuja para que se vaya.

—No te preocupes Pete, no estoy interesado en las lolitas.

El castaño hace un ruidito de indignación que solo le alegra más el humor a Wade, y se da la media vuelta, porque todos los alfas son unos idiotas hasta para ser amables.

Espera nunca encontrar el suyo, porque ahora es un héroe sin paga que cuida de la ciudad y ser Spider Man es tanto su mayor secreto como su mayor felicidad y no quiere renunciar a ello.

…

…

…

Peter sabe que tiene una maldición cuando esa noche aparece Deadpool, un mercenario marcado por los archivos clasificados de S.H.I.E.L.D y se presenta ante él, le falta una mano y tiene una profunda herida en la sien. Peter se preocuparía si estuviese vestido de civil y desconociera los poderes de regeneración que el mercenario tiene gracias a Logan.

Así que se limita a fruncir el ceño y da un gran salto para alejarse de alfeizar del techo donde caen un par de katanas.

—Hey, tú debes de ser Spider Man. Me presentaría pero sabes, tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza y en realidad no recuerdo como jodidos se supone que me llamo, puedes llamarme Gran D —. Dice mientras se señala la ingle. Peter chasquea la lengua. Y se da la media vuelta —. Oh vamos arañita, espera, es nuestro primer encuentro, esto debe ser memorable, así que ven acá y saluda como se debe.

—Eres peligroso, tengo advertencias de no acercarme a ti.

—No soy tan peligroso, solo anti vivo a gente mala, Spidey.

— ¡No me digas Spidey! — Chilla, girándose de nuevo hacia él.

—Woah, entendido. Que tal Baby boy, ¿suena mejor para ti chico?

Peter abre la boca para decir un gran no, cuando la palabra "chico" le hace dar un respingo. Esa voz, no puede ser.

— ¿A… a ti, te gustan las manzanas Washitong?—. Pregunta sintiendo los hombros tensos, Deadpool da un saltito sobre su sitio.

—Por la virgen de la papaya, ¿Cómo sabes eso? Tienes poderes telepáticos, ¡Sal de mi mente, sal!

— ¿Qué? No, solo contesta.

—Sí, si me gustan ¿Tienes una para mí? —. Deadpool se inclina, con el corazón acelerado y la boca salivando

Peter niega lentamente, dando cortos pasos hacia atrás, nota como la máscara de Deadpool hace un movimiento hacia arriba como si alzara ambas cejas. Peter se gira por completo y salta del edificio, dirigiendo su telaraña a la próximo construcción. Puede escuchar la voz de Deadpool diciéndole que quiere su manzana. Peter no mira ni una vez hacia atrás.

…

…

…

∞ **Guía Omegaverse**

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros las alfas, los betas y los omegas. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

Los Alfa

Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, es decir, el normal en ellos).

Otra característica de los alfa, está basada en los cánidos, trata de que poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega.

Ellos, al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura unas veinticuatro horas aproximadamente.

En cuanto a características, los alfa son fuertes y grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos. Poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia. Son territoriales, tres de sus sentidos (olfato, oído y vista) están muy desarrollados. Suelen desempeñar empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de la mayor cantidad de beneficios.

Los Beta

Básicamente los beta son igual a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.

Los Omega

Tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Es aquí donde por supuesto entra el MPREG (embarazo masculino) debido a que son altamente fértiles.

Sin embargo, los omega tienen una característica muy importante que son los celos que ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente (el tiempo varía según los escritores) en los que sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se libera, necesitan del apareamiento y sus feromonas informan de esto a los alfa o beta cercanos, también es aquí donde su fertilidad aumenta.

Los omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico que los permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Es durante la época del celo donde estas aumentan de tal manera que el alfa es capaz de notar el celo en ellos. Al igual que los alfa, también expresan emociones con su olor.

A media que la historia avance, seguiré explicando características de este mundo.

Hasta la Próxima.


	2. Spicy Chips

∞ **Título** : " Milk Shake"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞ **Resumen:** Peter solo tiene 16 cuando siente la necesidad de ser mordido por él. Omegarverse

∞ **Advertencia:** Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **Spicy Chips**

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Hay un reglamento especial que fue diseñado en 1865, cuando la guerra civil termino y las 13 colonias se independizaron por completo del yugo inglés, este fue creado ante las baja de alfas, mayormente políticos y militares que habían caído durante los cinco años que duro el conflicto interno, antes de que Inglaterra tomara los últimos barcos para volver por la ruta marítima que iba hacia su hogar y con demasiadas perdidas como para continuar en un enfrentamiento en el que era había quedado claro su perdida, aun antes de izar las banderas blancas para la rendición.

A la disminución de población británica, le siguieron una ola de suicidios domésticos, todos aquellos omegas que habían perdido a sus parejas no resistieron más del mes sin sus alfas. Las estadísticas de la mortalidad se dispararon sobre el 89% que se tenía registrado hasta entonces, siendo ese año uno de los más importantes para la nación que sufriría de falta de población por toda una generación. El gobierno viéndose no solo recién construido sino además teniendo que lidiar con la crisis económica, la perdida de uno de sus más valiosos bienes humanos era un golpe del que no sería fácil recuperarse, hasta la fecha jamás han podido hacerlo, 1800 es conocido como el siglo oficial de la casi extinción omega al que el país tuvo que hacerle frente, todo debido al "lazo"

El gobierno entonces destino los pocos recursos que se tenían al ala medica de genética y vacunas para detener todo ese desastre de planas de periódicos que marcaban cada mañana la cifra de números rojos de muerte de omegas en los condados. La carta de la constitución se firmó anexa a un acuerdo reglamentario que ordenaba a todos los omegas sobrevivientes quemar su marca.

La marca era la prueba física del lazo, era como el anillo de boda que una novia recibía para convertirse en prometida, era un signo de aviso para otras alfas, de que ese omega contaba con una pareja y quedaba fuera del alcance. La marca eran la cicatriz de colmillos y dientes dibujada en el cuello, y que les conectaba a un nivel espiritual y mental del que no volverían a escapar jamás. Era un movimiento arriesgado, debido a que se conocía la locura en la que se caía cuando el lazo era roto por el alfa en busca de otro omega. Y eso, por el bien de la raza madre que proveía al mundo de alfas fuertes, tenía que cambiar.

Tener una relación con un beta, no había estado hasta entonces prohibido para ninguno de los dos. Esto cambio, cuando el departamento de obstetricia y ginecología descubrió la poca proliferación de nacimiento de alfas que la unión provocaba. De igual manera para los omegas, era muy difícil quedar embarazado de alguna beta, y si lo hacia su bebé tenia tendencias menores a resultar en un omega o en su defecto en un alfa.

Entonces fue creada la vacuna "lyubov' i mir" la cual consistía en implantar un genotipo que rescribirá la sucesión de hechos tras una perdida y la suplantará por un amor hacia una persona que les pudiera marcar. Un sustito de contención, que formaría parte de la mecánica especial de las nuevas manadas, donde cada alfa tendría la responsabilidad de cuidar d omegas sin lazo y repoblar a la nación.

Se tardó 36 años para ver el fruto del cambio y 79 años para que todo se fuera a la mierda.

La segunda guerra mundial llego y con ella se fueron más de la mitad de la población de alfa del país.

La vacuna que hasta entonces había estado fuera del mercado, y que había sido cambiada por campañas de familias integradas para abandonar el modelo de poligamia y regresar a las buenas costumbres de una religión que nunca fue olvidad sino poco priorizada, se disparó en ventas dentro del área de tráfico. La mafia no había creído en la paz de la guerra civil y había guardado sus propias muestras para replicarla. Ellos que previeron el futuro fueron los principales proveedores para omegas que estaban dispuestos incluso a negociar con sus propias vidas para ya no sentirse huecos y perdidos.

El gobierno tuvo que reconstituir el reglamento y dar a sus aliados, Inglaterra, Rusia, México, Canadá, Australia y la India, una réplica de la vacuna ante las bajas que el apoyo le había dado para ganar una guerra, en tiempos donde la tranquilidad era solo una ilusión más para el mundo entero.

La última modificación de reglamento fue tras la guerra del Golfo. Cuando los omegas ya no querían ser marcados y la ola hippie de paz y amor viajaba en Vans de colores y cigarrillos de mariguana. El gobierno entonces decidió que la fórmula de "Iyubov` i mir" sufriría el pequeño cambio de ser administrada durante el nacimiento de los omegas, para pre disponer a su sistema a necesitar más que nunca la mordida del alfa y como un método de defensa que les obligaría a sobrevivir aún si no lo quisieran ante la pérdida de su pareja.

Fue así como la paz por fin vio una ventana de entrada en 1980, con el reglamento de directrices omega, que preveía de una manutención, supresores y pago de educación para los omegas y sus hijos si perdían a su alfa, disfrazado por servicios familiares y ayuda a los ciudadanos en las campañas políticas. Nadie se levantó en armas por recibir dinero y bonos. Nadie se sintió utilizado por seguir sobreviviendo sin amor y sin lazo. Pero más importante que todo aquello, ningún omega volvió a rebelarse contra su destino.

Peter sabe que algo está mal con él cuando se descubre pensando en escapar lejos de un sistema mundial con solo 13 años de edad, cuatro dólares y una cámara Polaroid conseguida de una venta de garaje. Porque él no quiere ser como Amadeus, quien ha encontrado su alfa en el parque en donde solían ir a acompañar a los omegas más pequeños del barrio a jugar. Ahí estaba él, en medio del cajón de arena, rubio y alto. Sus ojos fijos sobre un pequeño bultito, verificando que se mantuviese sentado y no comísese la arena Su nombre es Johnny Storm, un universitario de la Metropolitana de New York y pareja destinada de su mejor amigo.

Fue como si todo de repente se tornara en cámara lenta, el respingo de Amadeus y la sorpresa reflejada en sus bonitos ojos oscuros. Batiendo las pestañas, simplemente comenzó a alejarse, Peter trato de llamarlo, pero sintió la presión de aire alrededor del encuentro replegarlo. Jhonny se inclinó por su sobrino, asomándole sobre su hombro, piel erizada y aletas de la nariz dilatadas, y comenzó a correr justo a la dirección en donde Amadeus estaba, sintiéndose débil y perdido.

Peter aún puede recordar el gimoteo de Amadeus y el gruñido de Jhonny al estar a solo centímetros uno del otro, como ambos olfatearon el aire como si confirmaran algo y como Amadeus echo su cabeza hacia un lado para mostrar su cuello, en un movimiento limpio y preciso como si hubiese estado practicándolo durante toda su vida.

Peter giro cuando el sonido de una mujer mayor dando un gritito le robo la atención. Johnny había tomado a Amadeus de la cintura y lo había alzado con notable facilidad, le sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes y poniéndole a la altura del bebé que gorgojaba sobre su hombro mirando curioso todo el movimiento. La mujer camino hacia Peter, ella era la vecina del décimo pisos del edificio de apartamentos donde vivían, una omega chismosa, que había quedado viuda tras un accidente de coche y que se negaba a ir a la parte de la ciudad en donde se solía residir cuando se perdía a su pareja, no quería abandonar el hogar que había tenido con él.

El castaño que no entendía aun esa actitud, él solo se hubiese quedado porque al final de día ese apartamento seguía siendo suyo y no tenía por qué seguir recomendaciones médicas sobre qué era lo mejor ante la muerte de su pareja, él podría hacerlo por sí mismo, sin la ayuda de nadie. Peter odiaba a las alfas y su figura de obediencia y mando. Las ultimas peleas en casa, habían sido simplemente su carácter chocando contra el humor del tío Ben, quien había tomado una postura sobre protectora hacia él desde el comienzo de su primer celo. Peter se sentía sofocado e irritado, sin embargo, se recordaba, su tío era lo más cercano que tendría a un padre, por más discusiones y malas maneras, ambos se querían, y él sabía lo importante que era para ambos, May y Ben, y tenía miedo de que eso acabase, de tener la misma mirada de Amadeus, que el mundo de pronto se redujera drásticamente a una sola persona. Amadeus parecía brillar un poco más, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su nariz respingona inclinándose en busca de algo hacia Jhonny.

—Oh joven Parker, sería bueno que fuera por la madre del joven Cho, él ha encontrado a su pareja destinada.

Peter apenas si la vio, sintiendo la horrorosa felicidad de su mejor amigo empujarle cada tramo de la piel. Los omegas sin pareja no podían controlar la fluctuación de feromonas que irradiaban tanto sus humores como sus pensamientos, siempre estaban demasiado expuestos y se les trataba de forma especial, para evitar casos de violaciones y agresiones físicas. El aroma de Amadeus estaba cambiando, y él podía sentirlo, como es que compartía con el parque entero la finalización de su búsqueda y el inicio de su vida junto a su alfa.

—Joven Parker —. Repitió la vecina. Peter sacudió su cabeza, ella no se lo tomo a mal, era la primera vez que él veía el primer encuentro entre un alfa y un omega. La mirada de ella se endulzo y su voz se hizo más suave —. Iré yo a informar a la doctora Cho, quedase aquí joven Parker, no permita que ese alto rubio nos robe al joven Cho.

Ella se giró para caminar en dirección al edificio de apartamentos y pedir de paso a una de las madres que se hieran cargo de los 4 niños omega que jugaban en los columpios y que habían sido hasta entonces responsabilidad de Peter y Amadeus.

El tiempo retomo su velocidad cuando Amadeus fue depositado de nuevo en el suelo y no hubo más aire invisible alejando a Peter de ellos.

Amadeus giro a verlo, como si hubiese encontrado la ciudad perdida del Atlantis. Con sus labios estirados y hoyuelos en las mejillas, Peter quiso gritar y cubrirse el rostro con las manos, todo cambiaría. Era un factor inalterable. Amadeus se iría. No más camino a casa y la escuela juntos, no más tardes de comics y malas películas en la computadora, las burlas y bromas hacia omegas con pareja llegaron a su fin, no más risas escondidas tras los vasos de chocolates ni llamadas sobre teoremas de física cuántica en la madrugada. El corazón le tembló, hipeo y él solo pudo obligarse a sonreír.

Hay una mano tocando insistente su hombro. Peter sabe que no tiene que girar para saber quién es. Amadeus y su olor a cigarrillo Strike le entre en las fosas nasales como un recordatorio. Peter ha perdido de sus memorias cual era el aroma original de su amigo, como flores de cerezo marchita que no pueden ser revividas.

Se sacude dentro de su enorme suéter de lana, y se acomoda las gafas de su padre sobre su pequeña nariz. Cho ríe ante ese gesto enfurruñado. Hasta que Peter voltea sobre su banquito de la mesa de trabajo de química.

—Pensé que tendríamos que robar gasas y antiséptico de la enfermería otra vez — Dice, Amadeus con una sonrisa socarrona que a Peter le recuerda a la de un zorro. Se alza de hombros y vuelve sus ojos a la pizarra. Necesita agregar cloruro de sodio después de tres minutos de hervor —. Flash se ha mantenido alejado de ti hoy también —. El castaño le da una rápida mirada jugueteado con los hilos deshilachados de su suéter, Amadeus frunce el ceño —. Peter, ¿Qué sucede? —. Cho se inclina ahora sobre la mesa, mejilla apoyada en la superficie fría y cejas encorvadas.

Peter le mira con culpa, porque las últimas dos noches ha estado soñando con él y Jhonny, cuando solo tenían 13 años y todo parecía que estaría bien para ambos. Que está asustado de encontrarse con alfas por solo tomar el subterráneo y que alguno resulte su destinado. Que ahora es Spider Mano y que Jhonny lo ha sabido nada más al verlo un mes atrás y que seguramente ahora el loco mercenario de Deadpool también sepa sobre su identidad secreta, y que Tony va a matarlo cuando se entere, que seguramente Fury va expulsarlo de Shield y que el Capitán América tiene muy poco margen de tolerancia cuando él no sigue las ordenes sobre usar supresores y difusores de olor en su cuerpo.

Aprieta los labios y miente.

—He fallado en una fórmula de re calibración en el traje que me dio Tony.

Amadeus suelta un suspiro, como si hubiese esperado algo mucho peor y le sonríe cómplice, ambos son pupilos del genio millonario y han estado varias veces en la torre Stark, porque él se daría eventualmente cuenta que Jhonny es la antorcha humana y parte de los cuatro fantásticos, que Reed Richards es amigo y compañero científico de Tony y Bruce y que tanto los avengers como ellos, han peleado demasiadas batallas juntas para proteger la Tierra que es inútil tratar de prevenir algún encuentro o guardar información a Cho cuando ocupa el puesto número 8 en inteligencia mundial.

—Tony ha estado inusualmente gruñón esta semana. Creo que la misión del Capitán y la viuda negra en Eslovenia le tiene así. —. Amadeus tomar el cloruro cuando su alarma de tres minutos suena, Peter solo asiente distraído —. Yo iré a quedarme con mamá esta semana —. Deja caer, sin mirarlo, de pronto el castaño tiene su mirada fija en él, ojos brillantes y corazón acelerado —. Los cuatro fantásticos irán a la zona negativa. Llevare a Franklin y Valeria conmigo.

—¿La tía los cuidara?

Amadeus asiente pasándole el alcohol de 45%, sintiéndose más tranquilo ante el regreso de la sonrisa de Peter, ellos han sido como hermanos pequeños desde que fueron instalados detrás del muro en la primaria, así que es normal que uno y el otro llamen familiarmente a las personas importantes. Peter aún se resiste cuando Jhonny le llama cuñado y Amadeus no se lo toma personal porque puede prever que él tampoco tendrá en muy alta estima al alfa de Peter, cuando le quite todo su tiempo y atención.

—¿Deberíamos hacer noche de películas malas, helado y palomitas? —. Pregunta Cho, cuando la reacción del experimento es la esperada, y se forman los cristales de sal. Peter abre su boca, sacando la puntita de la lengua, la última indicación de la pizarra indica probar el resultado. El cristal se deshace sobre su húmeda boca y el profesor anota dos estrellas en su IPad para ellos.

—Hum, un pijamada. La última vez que hicimos una teníamos 13 años. Y después te fuiste a vivir al edificio Baxter —. Peter murmura, pasándole un cristal de sal. Amadeus siente el reproche escondido, pero no lo dice. Porque Peter jamás se ha quejado en voz alta y un desliz sobre su separación repentina cuando apenas habían alcanzado la adolescencia no duele. Saca su lengua, sintiendo el sabor de la punta de los dedos de Peter, dejando el cristal que desaparece al solo contacto de su saliva. Sonríe complacido, se relame los labios y se pega un poquito al castaño.

—Fue la misma época en la que Harry declaro su amor por ti y MJ le dio una paliza.

Es automático, toda la cara de Peter se tiñe de granate y Amadeus esconde una risita tras su mano. La patada con giro de MJ dada a Harry al bajar una mañana del autobús escolar es una leyenda que todavía se cuenta en la escuela elemental. Harry quiso tomar la mano de Peter, de Peter que era una cabeza más bajito y tremendamente delgado, que podía confundirse con una chica y que tenía los ojitos inflamados por la gripa. El toque helado de los dedos de Osborn le hicieron dar un gemidito que atrajo la atención de la mitad del autobús, MJ y Gwen incluidas, sus miras estrechándose sobre Harry, que estaba demasiado inclinado sobre el castaño para el gusto de ambas. Estaban regresando de una excursión del museo, las excursiones, salidas y eventos eran permisibles para la mezcla de omegas y alfas, había cuidadores y grupos compactos. La responsabilidad era igualitaria y se podía tener control de ellos. MJ resulto ser un alfa temperamental, que había pasado muy poco tiempo con Peter en los últimos meses debido a su celo y dicho tiempo tuvo que ser compartido, debido a que Harry también había pedido estar durante los días que la tía May podía vigilarlos y así permanecer juntos los tres.

Así que cuando Harry quiso tomar de la mano a Peter para ayudarle abajar del bus, MJ exploto. Porque eso era trampa. Adelantarse a declararse cuando tenían un acuerdo. Fue Amadeus quien tomo a Peter del brazo para subirlo de nuevo al autobús y fue MJ la que corrió directo a Harry, dando un giro de 180 grados y lanzado su más potente patada, con rodilla flexionada y tenis Nike.

Nadie, especialmente Amadeus ha dejado que lo olvide.

—Dos alfas peleando por ti. Es el sueño húmedo de todo omega —. Amadeus sonríe, echándole los brazos al cuello y juntando sus mejillas, el rostro de Peter está caliente y eso solo hace que quiera molestarlo más.

—Yo no quiero eso, no me gusta cuando Harry y MJ pelean, son mis amigos —. Murmura Peter, respirando fuerte mientras ve por la ventana el muro que les separa.

—Es difícil, eso dijo Richards, encontrar a tu alfa destinado cuando estamos en conflicto armado con el medio oriente, es por eso que se nos permite tener novios antes de elegir quien nos morderá. Ellos quieren ser más que tus amigos Peter, y lo sabes.

Peter baja la mirada, porque tiene razón, siempre lo ha sabido, pero no puede elegir a ninguno de los dos. No quiere quedarse sin el otro. Harry y MJ son demasiado territoriales, y le obligarían a alejarse de los demás alfas. Así que suspira, cansado de la forma en la que funciona las cosas y de las pocas horas de sueño que últimamente tiene.

—Amadeus —. Llama, cuando la campana suena y todos comienzan a recoger sus cosas. El chico le suelta, para inclinarse y que sus ojos se encuentren —. ¿Crees que haya posibilidades de nunca encontrara un alfa?

—Peter…existen leyes que evitan ese tipo de situaciones —. Amadeus se incorpora, bajando del banquillo y tomando su libro de química y estuche. Peter sabe que ha hecho la pregunta incorrecta cuando su profesor le da una mirada larga. Él los ha escuchado. Cho lo sabe, así que lo abraza, con ojos entrecerrados y voz constipada —. Oh Peter — Gimotea, sintiendo la fuerza que debe aplicar en su garganta y las feromonas de tranquilidad que está desplegando —. No debes de temer, encontraras pronto a tu alfa, tan solo tienes 16.

El profesor asiente silencioso, sin el rictus contraído y con una sonrisita que dice "Adolescentes".

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Amadeus lo golpea con el libro.

—¿Pero que rayos crees que haces Parker? ¿Matarnos? ¿Enviarnos con servicios familiares especiales? ¿Qué te manden a la jodida parte sur de la ciudad? —. Amadas da un golpe nuevo a cada una de sus preguntas, Peter se repliega, porque lo merece, al olvidar el sitio en donde ha sacado el delicado tema.

—Lo siento, lo siento, eso duele Amadeus. Detente, detente, ya lo entendí.

—Claro que no has entendido nada, eres el número diez en el top de inteligencia, ahora déjame golpearte en la cabeza para recomponerte.

—¿Qué?¡No! Amadeus Cho, aléjate con ese pesado volumen de química de mi cabeza y de mi —. Peter alza sus brazos, para poner distancia entre ambos. Es la hora del almuerzo y su estómago gruñe para recordárselo.

Amadeus se detiene, libro en alto y ojos estrechos, hace una mueca y truena, en una risa que le hace relajar los músculos a Peter, que es contagiosa y se le mete por debajo de la piel.

—De verdad, un día harás que nos maten por tu lado rebelde —. Amadeus dice con el libro apretado contra su pecho y sintiéndose solo un poquito mal por la marquita roja que se está dibujando en la muñeca que uso Peter para protegerse de su ataque.

—No puedo evitarlo —. Dice simplemente, tocándose el estómago con la yema de sus dedos —. Solo pienso que no deberían poder obligarnos, ya sabes, a hacer algo que no queremos. Yo solo quiero ser libre.

—Yo soy libre —. Dice bajito Cho, Peter le mira absteniéndose de negar —. La libertad no tiene que estar relacionada directamente con estar solo Peter. Además, nuestra naturaleza nos lo impide. Ahora, muévete, que hecho rollitos de carne y me estoy pensando en no darte ninguno niño problema.

—No puedes amenazarme con comida cada vez que haga algo como esto.

—Claro que puedo, solo mírame hacerlo.

Amadeus pasa a su lado, sonrisa escondida y mechones lacios de cabello tras sus orejas. Peter respinga y corre tras de él, porque los rollitos de carne son una de las especialidades de su amigo y no comerlos es casi como un crimen, incluso Tony pelea por ellos cuando están en la torre. Johnny por lo regular los roba antes que cualquiera note que están dentro del menú.

El sonido de los casilleros, las voces revoloteando sobre su cabeza y el numero casi imposible dentro de la cafetería, hacen que Peter no pueda percatar de los ojos chocolate de Harry viéndole a través de las ventanas sobre el muro. La época del baile está cerca, y la oportunidad de que alfas y omegas convivan dentro del mismo espacio también, Harry ahora no piensa soltar la mano de Peter cuando la obtenga.

…

…

…

Wade se pasea entre las mesas altas del bar de Weas, tiene dos caballitos de tequila, y Vanessa está bailando una vieja canción de la rockola que aun funciona por 25 centavos. Ambos son alfas, pero filetean, como si fuera una competencia, para reafirmarse el liderazgo y las feromonas, hay una apuesta en el pizarrón de la muerte para ver quien caerá primero en los encantos del otro, han sido tres arduas semanas de coqueteo sutil y halagos vulgares que han hecho reír hasta al gordo de Gandalf, con su barba rubia y su chaqueta vieja y estirada.

—Hey delincuente bastardo, pensé que hoy irías a dormir temprano —. Vanessa le sonríe estirando su mano para tomar uno de los caballitos, Wade chasquea la lengua ofendido.

—¿Y perderme de tu movimiento de caderas? jamás dulzura. Además, es jueves, es casi oficialmente fin de semana, hay que hacerle los honores al alcohol y vomitar como perdidos mañana.

—Cariño, ya estas viejo para comportarte como un chico. Ahora muévete, que mis caderas están en plena acción para la cerecita de la esquina.

Wade gira para ver a una rubia chiquita acompañada de un pelirroja. Ambas están hablando con Weas. Clientes, define Wilson, viendo como la rubia chiquita se le pega más a la otra. Es una omega.

—¿Desde cuando dejamos entrar a niños?

—Desde que 15 son los nuevos 18. Ahora, fuera de aquí, estas en el camino delincuente.

Wade alza sus manos como si se estuviese rindiendo. Y luego eleva ambos pulgares para desearle suerte. Él sabe que ella no lo necesita, cuando los ojos claros de la rubia parecen hipnotizados ante el baile de Vanessa.

—Jodida perra con suerte —. Masculla, echándose hacia atrás, y tomándose de un solo trago el tequila.

—Hey, guarda un poco hombre, que la noche es joven —. Weas se queja. Con las manos en la cintura y los lentes empañados. Wade sonríe.

—Entonces dame una mamada.

Weas le corresponde la sonrisa, dando un salto para ir tras la barra.

La mamada resulta ser licor de café con un toque de cítricos. Weas lo bate todo y le pone una sombrillita que hace que Wade le haga cariñitos.

—Oye estafador, he visto carne nueva. ¿Qué hacen unas niñitas indefensas en este agujero de mala muerte?

—Clientes que pueden pagar son totalmente bienvenidos a este agujero, y solo por eso te cobrare esta mamada.

—Maldición, solo bromeaba.

—Dame mis tres dólares —. Canturrea Weas, haciendo sonar la barra contra su palma abierta. Wade masculla de nuevo y saca la billetera de sus arrugados vaqueros.

—Solo déjame decirte, que yo también te cobrare la próxima vez que te estés yendo a la mierda por alguna revuelta en el bar —. Wade deja caer cinco dólares, que ya no regresas una vez y que la caja registradora los ha tragado —. Pensé que solo eran 3

—Se convirtieron en 5 cuando el cobro llevaba mi demanda por daños psicológicos y emocionales, lee la letra pequeña Wade — Dice Weas, dándole toquecitos a la caja. Wade le muestra el dedo del medio y Weas solo sonríe más —, y ¿Por qué interesado en esas chicas? Por cierto, aléjate de la rubia, Vanessa le estaba haciendo ojitos, así que mantente como a unas dos ciudades de ellas, si no quieres perder tu polla.

—No necesitas avisarme, lo he visto yo mismo.

—Bueno, como sea, la chica pelirroja quería comprar una situación, ya sabes, Stuart es experto en hacer eso. Crear escenarios y toda esa mierda.

Wade gira, la pelirroja tiene sostenida de la mano a la rubia, como si tratara de retenerla, compartiendo su atención entre ella y el larguirucho cuerpo de Stuart.

—Ella es un alfa

—Bingo. La niña ha entrado aquí con una omega, lo cual calificaría de una total tontería si ella no tuviese las suficientes feromonas como para hacer que todos se mantengan lejos, incluso Vanessa. Seguramente la omega es su amiga que no la quiso dejar venir aquí a este "agujero" sola —. Weas hace un retintín, con la palabra, Wade solo rueda los ojos.

—Ha preguntado también si podemos darle un pequeño susto a alguien, y amigo, tu has hecho que demasiados adolescentes calenturientos se meen sobre sí mismos, así que te he recomendado a ti.

—Oh, Weas haces latir en mi corazón, que pienses en mi de esa manera.

—No te lo tengas tan creído bastardo, soy un beta de casa bien educado para estar como un mal alfa como tú.

—Hieres mis sentimientos —. Lloriquea Wade, Weas suelta una risita que suena más como un gruñido bajo.

—Mentiras, todo lo que sale de esa boca sucia tuya son mentiras.

—No cuando se trata de tacos, nadie miente cuando se trata de tacos.

Weas cabecea para darle la razón ante un hecho absoluto y Wilson esta por anotarse un tanto, cuando hay toquecitos sobre su hombro que lo hacen girar.

—Hey pequeña pelirroja perdida, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Tarifa y cosas que haces.

—Vas directo al punto eh.

Wade le sonríe, dándole un trago más a su mamada, ella tiene el ceño fruncido y un brazo sobre la cintura de la rubia, que sigue mirando hacia la pequeña pista de baile improvisada donde Vanessa ahora canta.

—Tarifa y cosas que haces —. Repite ella. Con la mandíbula cuadrada y la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, ella está desplegando su dominio y eso le hace cosquillas a Wade.

—Calma, calma, niña Wesley. Hago de todo, desde robar pizza hasta contra vivir gente, dime lo que quieres y te diré mi precio.

—Asustar a alguien, un compañero de clases. No es un maldito bastardo, ni siquiera me cae mal, pero está en mi camino, si entiendes.

—Perfectamente Wesley, los omegas en realidad son los causantes de la mayoría de las batallas históricas. Solo echa un vistazo a Helena de Troya, un clásico.

—MJ —. Dice ella, sonriendo y extendiendo su mano. Wade se limpia la suya contra el muslo de su pantalón antes de estrecharla.

—Wade Wilson, bastardo sin corazón y cazador profesional. Mercenario es un título que también me gusta, por cierto.

—Bien Wade, no quiero nada de golpes, trata de evitarlos, necesito exactamente entr horas de la próxima semana, así que retenlo de alguna forma.

—No golpes, entendido —. Wade anota en su libreta imaginaria, MJ no se ofende ante ese despliegue, porque lo sabe desde el primer momento, ese hombre tiene un humor singular —. ¿Y cómo se llama nuestra pequeña piedra del camino?

— Harry Osborn.

…

…

…

Guía Omegaverse Milk Shake

Los Lazos

Esta parte es altamente importante. Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en que al alfa muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca que no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa. Si la unión se produce entre dos betas tiene el mismo efecto. Sin embargo, no hay lazo entre un beta y un omega o alfa, entre dos alfas o entre dos omegas.

Los lazos no dependen del amor, no cambian si no se aman, el efecto es el mismo.

Supuestamente estos lazos deberían duran para siempre, pero existe la capacidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de alguno de los dos o porque el alfa decide acabar con él.

Hay conexiones tan fuertes que ambos lados pueden sentir lo que el otro miembro de la pareja incluso si están en lugares distintos.

El alfa rompe el lazo si reclama a otro omega. Un alfa puede tener la cantidad de parejas que desee, sin embargo, no puede morder a varias personas sin romper el lazo con la anterior. Si el omega no está de acuerdo no es relevante, pues ellos son privados de muchas decisiones por su condición de omega.

Cuando hablamos de un lazo roto, es muy común que ambos lados se suman en una profunda depresión, esto se debe a que el lazo une ambas partes física y mentalmente. Al alejarse, sienten un vacío tan grande que no tienen fuerzas de continuar, muchos llegan a morirse en estas condiciones.

Vacuna "lyubov' i mir". Es una creación original de Europa, y esta, podría decirse es de autoría propia, no existe como tal en el mundo del omegavere. La he utilizado también para el universo de las SoulMates. Y como ya se ha explicado rescribe la cadena genética y el arquetipo de los omegas para que no mueran ante la pérdida del lazo.

Es poco común que haya una gran diferencia de edad entre los destinados, alfa y omega, pero cuando llega a ocurrir se concretan citas por parte de servicios familiares especiales, en donde hay una atención personalizada cuando el omega es demasiado pequeño para poder unirse o crear el lazo. Amadeus Cho, fue un caso ganado por los mismísimos cuatro fantásticos, en donde Sue Storm tomo la tutela del omega bajo su protección, para así poder mantener lo más cerca posible a Johnny y Amadeus sin caer en la perversión y la ansiedad. Amadeus tiene su propio piso en el edifico Baxter y Johnny tiene horas asignadas para verle siempre bajo la supervisión de Sue o Richards. Ellos harán el lazo cuando Amadeus cumpla la mayoría de edad, tal y como se llegó al acuerdo con servicios familiares y su madre.

El reglamento Omega también es una creación especial mía para este mundo y la forma en la que tengo de explicar que no siempre se podrá llegar a encontrar a tu pareja destinada, puede o no estar muerta e incluso existir en otra parte de la Tierra, servicios familiares especiales tienen una base de datos hecha exclusivamente para el registro de destinados, en donde gozan de mayores preferencias en cuanto prestaciones y salud, debido a que darán alfas puros.

No existe la posibilidad de que un omega no se case o sea marcado, el reglamento en si no lo permite, y se considera una violación penal no tener una pareja estable al pasar los 30 años. Tony Stark estuvo en juicios varias veces por ello. Fue hasta 2012, en el que Steve Rogers llegaría a su vida para tomarle bajo su cuidado. Hay una ley de amparo para casos aislados que lleva el apellido de Iron Man, como precedente y otorga una prórroga de acuerdo a los años de fertilidad que queden durante el ciclo para encontrar a tu destinado. Tony sigue luchando para abolir la directriz que obliga a los omegas a hacer eso. No ha tenido éxito.

Y hasta aquí es todo por hoy. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Muchas gracias a los Fav y Fallow, a sus comentarios ya todos mis lectores silenciosos. Les mando un enorme abrazo y beso virtual.

YUKI-NII.


	3. Rice Pudding

∞ **Título** : " Milk Shake"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞ **Resumen:** Peter solo tiene 16 cuando siente la necesidad de ser mordido por él. Omegarverse

∞ **Advertencia:** Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **Rice pudding**

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Wade a veces piensa que está cerca de estar maldito o alguna cosa rara de brujería, hace una nota para ir con Stephen Strange a que le lea las estrellas o las cartas, o lo que sea que ese mago, doctor, curandero, haga con la magia., Porque han sido cuatro días de fingirse detective privado, al estar espiando al objetivo de la chica pelirroja, de aprenderse la rutina y de descubrirle las intenciones a un adolescente alfa de 17 años. No es la primera vez que va tras un mocoso calenturiento que molesta a omegas importantes, sin embargo hay algo que no cuadra en este en especial.

Wilson recuerda haberse sentido ligeramente engañado cuando llegó por primera vez a la dirección que MJ le diera porque, joder, este alfa tiene más dinero que él con su trabajo de Deadpool y esa no era una buena señal para su reputación de mercenario. Aunque la mayoría pensara que él no tenía reglas, que era un demente que mataba sin siquiera pestañar, aunque bueno, él lo era la mayoría del tiempo, había limites, incluso para personas como él, quien jamás se metería con omegas indefensos ni alfas con conexiones, Wade odiaba a la gente con conexiones, porque no importaba si las dañabas o las contra vivías, la gente que buscaba venganza por ellos parecían interminables, molestos mosquitos rondando demasiado cerca de él y su amada privacidad, así que no, gracias.

Sin embargo, solo era una retención, crear el momento perfecto para retrasar a Harry las horas que MJ requería, y Stuart sería el autor de ello, él solo tenía que empujar al niño bonito a dicha situación.

Wade se acomoda el gorro de su chaqueta, porque hace un jodido frío que te cala los huesos y él debería tener su trasero calientito bajo mantas en su departamento, no ahí, espiando a ese mocoso que baja del coche con ventanas polarizadas, Harry tiene el cabello ligeramente rizado y es alto para su edad; puede adivinar la musculatura y la cantidad de fuerza que un alfa de casta pura como ese ostenta, resguardado por su posición en la sociedad y el dinero de su padre.

El edificio a donde ingresa, pertenece a la compañía familiar. Harry vive en el _pent-house_ , con cinco betas a su servicio y 60 metros cuadrados para hacer los que le venga en gana. Si él fuera un omega, estaría encanto de sacar cada dólar del bolsillo de Harry Osborn. Deadpool entiende la amenaza que pesa sobre la cabeza de MJ ante semejante desafío.

Es cierto que la existencia del reglamento omega obliga a estos a emparejarse con alfas, sin embargo, no todas las alfas pueden darse el lujo de mantenerlos, porque tener un omega como pareja te presiona a tener una economía estable. Los supresores, medicinas y cosas personales que ellos requieren son costosas. Un omega bien cuidado dará alfas fuertes. Esa es una doctrina respetada y conocida. Aun así existen alfas de clase media que regularmente terminan trabajando por años antes de poder buscar a su destinado o quedarse junto a un beta. Wade que a pesar de su propia naturaleza nunca perteneció a la parte alta de la pirámide entiende los sentimientos de desventaja e impotencia de la chica pelirroja.

Antes de ser Deadpool la vida era buena, había cosas que faltaban, con su pequeña casa y estudios públicos ante la ausencia de un padre, así que cuando alcanzo la mayoría de edad había remitido en el ejército para ahorrarse el dinero que no tenía y porque la adrenalina siempre fue algo que debía estar constantemente recorriéndole las venas. Después vino la desaparición de Logan, el cáncer y Ajax. Una secuencia continua que dividiría lo que fue de lo que es ahora.

El sonido del motor retirándose del edificio le pone en alerta cuando alguien más baja del coche con acompañamiento.

Wade se hace una nota mental de pasar si o si por Beecker Street cuando reconoce a Peter pequeño Parker acompañado de un par de adultos betas vestidos de traje negro entrando en el mismo edifico que Harry Osborn.

…

…

…

Peter ha estado postergándolo, ir a la casa de Harry para apoyarlo con álgebra, porque ahora que sus sentidos se han sensibilizado a nuevos límites, él puede leerle las intenciones en el fondo de los ojos y el sudor nervioso de las manos que intenta tanto disimular. Se promete que esta será la última vez que ceda a los ruegos de su mejor amigo que además le ha hecho prometer guardar el secreto de MJ, haciéndole sentir que está haciendo algo prohibido y no solamente repasando fórmulas de ecuaciones con binomios cuadrados perfectos.

—Hey Pete ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?

Harry ha vuelto hasta la sala, con una playera blanca y jeans, esta descalzo y su cabello esta alborotado, se ha cambiado rápido. Los dos betas que su padre ha puesto bajo el beneplácito de la tía May no han abandonado su lugar junto a la entrada principal, tienen instrucciones precisa de nunca dejar al joven omega a solas con el alfa, por muy amigos que sean. Harry no sabe si su padre lo está haciendo por la seguridad de Peter o porque realmente no quiere que ponga sus manos sobre Parker, su chico genio favorito.

No es ningún secreto la preferencia de padre Osborn en cuanto al chico, Harry sabe que es bien conocido por la prensa las competitivas plazas de prácticas en los laboratorios de la empresa y como hay una celosamente resguardada para cuando Peter sea mayor, porque al fundador no le interesa que sea un omega sino su coeficiente y su curiosidad, incluso si tiene que aislarlo de los demás científicos y darle un piso para él solo y sus propias investigaciones.

Harry que realmente no tiene una madera por el descubrimiento pero que se sabe un buen negociador, puede ver la ambición en el fondo de las palabras de su padre y las promesas de un buen futuro para Peter, así que lo deja ser, sin sentirse realmente afectado por la fascinación que Parker ostenta con el dueño de Osborn Corp. Su mirada oscura le observa, más pequeño que el promedio, con lentes de gruesa montura y rebeldes cabellos castaños que amenazan con rizarse fácilmente. Harry estira su mano, como si fuera a tocarle pero se detiene al tiempo en que uno de los betas, el de mayor tamaño, le observa fijo. No quiere que nadie sospeche de las cosas que realmente quiere pero no puede hacerle a Peter, así que se retrae frente a su amigo y espera su respuesta. Peter no le enfoca y eso realmente no le molesta. Después de todo el castaño siempre ha sido torpe y distraído.

— ¿Hamburguesas? —. Peter pregunta bajito con sus ojos en el celular, tiene una conversación con Amadeus sobre la dualidad del vibranium en el escudo del capitán. Si Peter es sincero preferiría estar en el laboratorio con Tony y Amadeus a repasar ecuaciones de segundo y tercer grado con Harry, pero hace tanto que no pasan tiempo juntos que trata de no arrepentirse. Harry le sonríe cuando alza su rostro y sus ojos se encuentran.

—Hamburguesas serán —. Dictamina, dejándose caer el sofá para ordenarlas a domicilio —. Parece que alguien te ha dicho algo gracioso —. Harry dice, con sus dedos sobre las teclas telefónicas y su mirada en la mueca de Peter, que deja caer su celular avergonzado de tener la atención compartida entre Amadeus y él.

—Lo siento, no más distracciones —. Promete reacomodándose en el sillón individual, Harry solo asiente comenzando a ordenar la comida y su bebida favorita. Peter se regaña un poco más ante su falta. Y se queda quietecito esperando a que Harry vuelva a enfocarle.

— ¿Postre? —. Harry dice inclinándose sobre el reposabrazos. Peter asiente sonriendo, por la azúcar quemada y la crema batida del especial de los martes de McDonald's.

Peter se olvida de las dobles intenciones y se sienta en el suelo, junto a la mesita de centro, con libros distendidos, calculadoras y lapiceros. Él se sabe un buen maestro y así que es fácil llenarse de orgullo cuando Harry deja de atorarse con las ecuaciones de binomios en el tercer intento.

Están en silencio, con las envolturas de las hamburguesas acabadas y la canastilla de flan casero y fruta picada vacía. Los labios de Peter brillan de caramelo y no ha dejado de sonreír ante el shot de azúcar y leche condesada. Así que para Harry es sencillo deslizarse más cerca, el par de guardias betas están a solo unos metros, comiendo también, demasiado concentrados en las malteadas y sacar los pepinillos del pan para poder notar los traviesos dedos de Harry viajando a través de la mesita hasta tocar la muñeca de Peter que esta tarareando mientras revisa los ejercicios que le ha puesto para practicar.

Peter da un respingo, y los guardias giran. El castaño comienza a tararear de nuevo, desplegando hormonas tranquilizantes, porque no hay que hacer un drama solo porque sus pieles se hayan tocado.

Peter y Harry se han conocido desde hace tanto, él siempre ha sido un chico popular pero un poco rebelde. Han pasado largos veranos de su infancia juntos. Han compartidos los almuerzos y los viajes escolares. Han hecho pijamadas y se han bañado en las enormes tinas del pent-house. El cambio que trajo el muro fue solo un agregado más a la evolución de su amistad. Peter trata de ser ingenuo de justificarle. De decirse en voz alta y antes de dormir que Harry no le está cortejando, que no hay ninguna clase de juego alfa entere MJ y él. Que no es un puto premio disputado por quien piensa son sus mejores amigos. Porque así duele un poquito menos y se deshace imaginariamente de un triángulo amoroso en el que no debería estar para empezar. Así que finge, finge que las yemas de los dedos de Harry no le están provocando cosas raras en el estómago, que su influencia Alfa no está llamando a su omega interior y que los sentimientos que tiene son los mismos de siempre.

Se mueve solo un poco para tomar la goma de borrar y romper el contacto. Uno de los guardias le está mirando intercaladamente entre bocados de comida y tragos de malteada de vainilla y Peter ahora canta bajito como si su voz fuera un somnífero para atrofiarle el instinto a ese beta que no se ha tragado su actuación y que puede reportarlos con la tía May ante el comportamiento invasivo de Harry hacia su persona. Peter no lo permite, y Harry sonríe porque puede sentir el sutil aroma que calma los nervios y deshace tensiones.

Se anota un punto mental y se aleja. Porque le basta conque Peter se haya convertido en su cómplice, porque le incrementa la esperanza y le hace desear más a pesar de sus propias limitaciones.

—Pete —. Le susurra bajito cuando este le entrega los ejercicios corregidos — ¿Puedes ayudarme mañana también?

Peter le mira, se muerde el labio y asiente despacito, porque eso se siente como una mala cosa que nadie más que ellos dos pueden ver y su mayor debilidad, para pesar de Tony y Norman, es su curiosidad.

…

…

…

Peter se desliza después de que tía May se ha quedado profundamente dormida, y pudo poner fin a los mensajes por inbox de Harry. Baja la mascara y cierra con cuidado la ventana de su habitación. Da un gran salto hasta la escalera de incendios del edificio. Su telaraña saliendo de los nuevos disparadores que Tony ha hecho para él, y que se enredan en los escalones, ignora su pequeño desequilibrio de pies posicionándose sobre la base metálica y su mano afianzándose a los pasamanos.

Se recuerda no comer tantas hamburguesas y además cenar pollo asado de la tía antes de hacer el patrullaje, siente que su estómago va reventar de malteadas, dulces y ensalada fresca. Una mala combinación de texturas y sabores que en su momento parecieron ser la mejor idea que hubiese tenido.

Y comienza a balancearse, a sortear los obstáculos entre los techos de los edificios, siente el aire fresco de la noche de Nueva York, están a finales de noviembre, y la primer nevada no tardará en llegar, Pete piensa en Time Square y Central Park, en lo poco que falta para que el otoño se lleve todas las hojas y que la ciudad se coloree con luces led y guirnaldas, también imagina la mesa de este año, con pavo, puré de papa y pastel de calabaza, en el asiento vacío, y en el tío Ben.

Peter siente el tirón en su pierna y la vuelta completa en su estómago, cuando su traje queda enganchado en una de las tantas astas de los edificios que tienen la bandera estadunidense, suelta su telaraña y se deja caer sobre la estructura metálica, está respirando agitado. Tony le ha hablado sobre ello, sobre los malos recueros, sobre sentir la garganta cerrándose y sus manos temblando, es un ataque de ansiedad. Peter Parker está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad a más de 120 metros de altura en el centro de la gran manzana.

Piensa en quitarse la máscara, que eso es realmente lo que le esta asfixiando.

—Arañita, por fin te encuentro.

Peter no reconoce la voz pero si voltea por instinto hacia arriba, hay alguien asomándose desde el techo. Peter quiere vomitar cuando lo ve subirse hasta la cornisa y abrir sus brazos como si fuera a saltar. No tiene tiempo de gritarle que regrese hacia atrás, cuando el hombre se deja caer en picada. Peter desgancha la tela de su traje y también salta, dirigiendo su telaraña al próximo edifico, y rogando internamente en alcanzar al demente que quiere cometer suicidio.

Siente sus cuerpo colisionar en el aire, Peter enreda su brazo libre a la cintura del sujeto y ve hacia abajo. Quiere gritar, gritar y soltarle cuando nota quien es.

—Hola Speedy, has notado que te gustan los lugares altos, porque yo sí que lo he hecho.

—Deadpool —. Peter masculla, elevando el rostro, para tomar impulso y llegar lo más rápido hasta donde su telaraña se ha enredado. Sus pies tocan el suelo y su brazo arroja a Deadpool como si fuese un bulto, se siente tan molesto —. Me has estado siguiendo —. Le acusa, señalándole mientras que el mercenario se sacude y comienza a incorporarse del suelo.

—Pudiste ser más amable chico, que soy resistente, pero no hay que estarlo demostrando.

— ¿Amable? Yo soy amable.

—No dulzura, eres explosivo y raro.

—No soy raro —. Chilla esta vez, porque el ataque de ansiedad no ha desaparecido y siente sus pulmones contraerse dolorosamente. Se lleva una mano hasta su pecho y Deadpool se calla la contestación.

—Oye, Speedy, ¿estás bien? —. Deadpool se acerca con cuidado, porque Spiderman mide poco más de 1.73 y suena asustado. Su instinto alfa se esta revolviéndose en su interior ante esa imagen.

—Yo…no… —. Peter se aleja, con la urgencia de querer quitarse la máscara porque ya no está respirando. Deadpool parece notarlo.

—Quítatela, prometo no ver chico, pero quítatela.

Peter niega repetidamente, quiere contestarle que no va confiar en él, pero lo único que sale es un jadeo comprimido, y entonces Deadpool ataca, su sentido arácnido resuena como una sirena y se hecha hacia atrás, hay una katana presionado contra su espalda, que le obliga de nuevo a irse hacia adelante, contra el pecho de Deadpool, siente los dedos del mercenario enredarse en su cuello.

—Prometo no verte.

Peter se revuelve, incapaz de escucharlo, pero entonces pasa. Su máscara se desliza, y Peter lo empuja por instinto, sus brazos elevados para taparle los ojos, pero Deadpool, ha alzado la propia, enrollándola hacia arriba para bloquear su vista. Peter da un gran jadeo esta vez, presionando de todas formas sus manos contra la cara de Deadpool, y él lo deja, sintiendo el aliento condesado de Spiderman contra su tórax.

Peter está escondiendo su rostro ahí.

—Respira profundo Spiderman, vamos, lento, lento. No vas a palmarla conmigo aquí.

—No voy a palmar nada, es solo un ataque.

— ¿Eres asmático?

—Lo era —. Confiesa como si de pronto se hubiera percatado de algo y se sintiera estúpido. Sigue teniendo su medicina en el apartamento, los frascos de spray que continua recibiendo mensualmente de la farmacia, tiene que regresar, tiene que regresar por ellos. Solo necesita calmarse un poco para poder balancearse sobre los edificios. Sus manos siguen presionando, esta vez con más fuerza, el rostro del mercenario.

—Deberías tomar algo caliente Spidey, eso siempre ayuda.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Es ridículo piensa Peter, la posición en la que están, en un abrazo extraño, en el que Deadpool le está sosteniendo de la cintura, la katana manteniéndole semirrecto tras él y su rostro totalmente hundido sobre el gran pecho. Siente sus mejillas arder, tiene solo 16, nunca ha estado tan cerca de otro alfa que no sea Harry, MJ y el Capitán, no de esa manera, no con un ataque respiratorio que parece ir y volver en menor frecuencia.

—Estuve en el ejército y había un tipo, que solía tener estos ataques, y créeme chico, algo caliente, aunque fuera agua sucia puesta al sol siempre le calmaba.

Peter quiere preguntar sobre que hacia exactamente él en el ejército cuando los sensores del traje comienza a darle leve descargas eléctricas, Friday se ha dado cuenta de su condición y no tardara en decirle a Tony. Peter siente la vergüenza de tener que ser ayudado por él en una situación que podría fácilmente controlar en otras circunstancias si estuviese solo. Aprieta los labios y hunde sus dedos en las mejillas del mercenario que no se ha movido.

—Necesito que me prometas que no vas a verme si te suelto —. Susurra Peter ignorando el llamado de Friday en su máscara enredada en el cabello.

—Vamos Spidey confía en mí, soy bueno en esa cosas de las promesas.

—Bien, cuenta hasta 10 para volverlos abrir.

— ¿Vas a ponerte tu mascara de nuevo chico porque no creo que…

—Solo cuenta Deadpool —. Pide un quejido Peter. Y Deadpool aprieta sus labios y vuelve asentir, las manos abandonan el rostro.

—1, 2…

Peter se separa con cuidado, Deadpool le suelta para que se mueva.

—3, 4…

Se pone la máscara de nuevo, el corazón agitado y las mejillas calientes

—5, 6…

Peter camina hacia atrás, escuchando la voz de Tony haciendo contacto con él.

—7, 8…

Se da la media vuelta, mirándole por última vez, Deadpool tiene ambas manos sobre su rostro, que han tomado el lugar de Peter, Peter que respira profundo una vez más, y se arroja desde el techo, emulando el salto hecho por el mercenario.

—9, 10.

Cuando Deadpool baja su máscara. Nota que ha quedado solo en el edifico. Spiderman ha desaparecido.

…

…

…

Esa mañana de camino a la escuela Amadeus nota el cambio en Peter mucho antes que él mismo, con esa larga mirada que le da a Harry antes de ser separados por el muro, y sus manos fuertemente cerradas en los cordones de su mochila. Se sospecha que haya pasado algo ayer, cuando Harry por fin le ha hecho ir hasta su casa en el quinto intento de la semana. Su amigo parecía haber aceptado más por resignación propia al suceso que por deseo.

Amadeus sabe que tan cerca está el baile de invierno y que lo que sea que pretenda Harry lleva tiempo construyéndose alrededor de Peter, así que trata de no subestimar el esfuerzo de Osborn y en cambio lo mira también fijamente, para que él lo sepa que puede verle a través de sus movimientos cautelosos y que intervendrá si lo cree necesario. Harry ante toda respuesta le sonríe de medio lado. Su omega interior chasquea la lengua fastidiado, por ese alfa puro y sus modos de chico bonito.

—Ya no me hablaste más para saber sobre el escudo del Capitán —. Comentan el asiático, empujando su mochila contra el escritorio y dejándose caer sobre la dura silla. Peter le mira por encima de sus lentes, que han sido adecuados solo para lectura por Dummy y Butter fingers.

—Lo siento, estuve ocupado con Harry hasta tarde y después de que me llevara a casa tía May lo invito a cenar —. Peter trata de que su voz no se escuche emocionada por algo que ha hecho ciento de veces con su mejor amigo, pero la mirada inquisidora y oscura de Amadeus le hace titubear.

—Mamá llegara en el vuelo del jueves. ¿Haremos una pijamada en apartamento o prefieres que nos quedemos en la torre?

—Hoy pasare por la torre, quiero que el doctor Bruce revise algunas cosas de mi telaraña —. Peter miente, porque lo que Bruce y Tony quieren monitorear es porque ha tenido un ataque de asmas cuando parecía que la picadura había arreglado todos sus problemas físicos.

Ha dormido poco más de dos horas, teniendo que volver al apartamento para que la tía May no notara su ausencia y se preocupara. También para pensar a solas sobre esa cosa rara que ha pasado entre Deadpool y él, cuando lo ha ayudado.

—Franklin y Valeria están en la torre mientras mamá llega, yo también he pasado la noche ahí —. Menciona Amadeus, mirándolo fijamente, como si tratara de decirle que sabe que le está ocultando algo, Peter solo asiente y vuelve hacia enfrente del pizarrón, el profesor ha entrado.

…

…

…

El rumor de la música desde la habitación contigua hace que abra los ojos. Peter ha estado durmiendo toda la tarde, demasiado cansado como para acompañar a Amadeus y sus futuros sobrinos hasta el cine. Natasha y Bruce han salido con ellos, después de que él no terminara de comer la pasta a la boloñesa hecha por Vision, y que Steve se comenzara a preocupar porque durante los últimos días su rendimiento había ido en una picada alarmante.

—Es el celo —. Había dicho Tony, apareciendo por su taza de café, y dejando el plato sucio de doble porción de pasta que Wanda le había bajado al taller —. Estamos a mitad del año, así que viene uno de los más dolorosos. Tu sistema omega tiene que asimilar el cambio que la picadura de la araña le ha dado a tu cuerpo y ajustarlo a tu celo sin que colapses. Puede incluso que tengamos que mantenerte en la torre estos días, además de monitorear tu sistema respiratorio ante el ataque de asma que tuviste por la noche.

Peter se había echado hacia atrás casi de inmediato. Porque él no recordaba que tan cerca estaban de esa fecha. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sintiendo un tic en el ojo ante la mención de quedar totalmente encerrado en la alcoba que le había sido asignada.

—Sería apropiado revisar el comportamiento de tus hormonas en el ala médica —. Menciono Bruce, con sus lentes resbalando por el puente de la nariz, tiene a Franklin sobre sus rodillas, comiendo pan con jalea de moras, toda su boquita manchada, Bruce le limpia las mejillas ante la atenta mirada de Natasha que viaja entre el doctor y Tony.

—Deberíamos llamar a la doctora Cho, ella tiene una especialidad en genética, sería la mejor opción para revisar la mutación dentro de Peter —Natasha lo dice, mirando fijamente al más pequeño.

—Eso es demasiado invasivo, incluso para mí, eres una araña mala —. Tony deja la taza sobre la mesa, situándose tras la silla donde el castaño está sentado para pasar sus brazos por su cuello —. Peter solo necesita pasar su celo como siempre, él ha demostrado ser un chico listo.

—Tony, Natasha tiene razón no tenemos idea de cuánto es que las nuevas habilidades de Peter hayan alterado su sistema omega, cuando él ha demostrado ser capaz de controlar sus hormonas de humor sin ayuda alfa —. Steve se inclina hacia su derecha, en donde esta Valeria llevando precariamente el espagueti hacia su boca, antes de que la pasta resbale por el tenedor al plato de nuevo, le ayuda a enrollar de forma correcta las largas tiras con salsa de tomate y le sonríe, cuando ella se inclina por un nuevo bocado, exitosa.

Peter siente, como es que Tony se tensa, puede ver en sus ojos chocolates, el brillo de una ingeniosa respuesta formándose contra Steve, que se mira francamente preocupado por él.

—Tal vez debería hacerlo Tony —. Peter ha descubierto recientemente que, aunque Iron Man es el omega nexo de su manada, él puede usar feromonas calmantes con él para que se relaje, así que no lo duda, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la mueve en círculos bajo el mentón de Tony, haciéndole pequeños carriños, que hacen que el ceño fruncido se vaya.

—Acabas de hacer trampa Peter —. Le murmura, solo para que él le escuche, Peter le sonríe como un gatito travieso —. ¿Cuánto falta para tu celo?

—Una semana —. Responde cuando Franklin da un salto del regazo de Bruce porque las puertas del asesor se están abriendo —. Franklin, espera a Valeria —. Reprende, Steve ayuda a la niña a bajar, mientras que el pequeño rubio da saltos sobre su lugar, obligándose a no correr hacia su destino. Valeria camina hacia su hermano, justo cuando Amadeus sale cargado con bolsas de ropa y unos lentes de sol que su pequeña nariz apenas pueden mantener en su lugar.

Hay un pequeño barullo de niños que hacen que Bruce se levante, el par de hermanos han tirado a Amadeus al suelo.

—Deberías avisar a May sobre quedarte dos semanas en un campamento de industrias Stark para genios —. Tony se separa, tomando el lugar de Bruce en la mesa, Vision le rellena la taza de café y le sonríe conciliador, está feliz de que Tony haya comido toda su ración y hasta más. Los omegas tienen periodos constantes de poca comida y mucho líquido, entre más cerca estén de su celo, y eso siempre ha sido una angustia silenciosa para el androide, antes como Jarvis, y ahora como Vision siente que aumentado un poco más.

—Ella me lo prohibirá, mi celo está cerca y lo sabe. Tiene un calendario para mí y para ella, además ayer la he visto hacer las compras de la comida.

—Hablare personalmente con ella, tomare tu custodia por estas dos semanas. Ella la concederá —. Tony lo dice con tanta seguridad que Peter no duda en creerle, aun así... —. También llamare a la doctora Cho para que adelante su regreso de Corea.

Peter siente la mano de Tony tras sus nucas, sus dedos enredándose en su cabello. Ha estado tan cansado en los últimos días, teniendo que lidiar con la sombra de Flash tras de él, y la insistencia de Harry por pasar un par de tardes juntos para que le ayude con álgebra. En otras circunstancias, sin desvelos siendo un héroe y su cuerpo con poca resistencia ante los enfrentamientos con villanos, aceptaría sin dudar, porque Harry tiene esa aura de chico rico y descuidado que relaja tanto el ambiente, que Peter sabe es lo que necesita, alejarse por unos días, dormir más de cuatro horas, sin entrenamientos patrocinados por Steve, clases de ballet de Natasha, y nuevas lecciones de meca trónica de Tony. Pero no se ha atrevido a quejarse ni una sola vez, porque se siente con tanta suerte desde la picadura de la araña, que recordar al tío Ben y huir de su bravucón personal ya no le hunde los hombros, Peter respira mejor.

—Le diré a Friday que condicione tu habitación de forma adecuada. Natasha y yo nos moveremos dos pisos más abajo como lo indica el protocolo —. Indica Steve cuando Natasha también se ha levantado para ayudar a Amadeus y Bruce con las maletas y los niños.

—Oye chico —. Tony le llama, estirando una mano por sobre la mesa para tomar un pan con jalea —. Deberías ir a descansar un poco te ves hecho mierda.

— ¡Tony!

El grito de Steve, le hace dar un brinco sobre su asiento, el oído del súper soldado ha captado la mala palabra.

—Debes ser cuidadoso con tu lenguaje, tenemos niños pequeños de visita —. Reprende el capitán, brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho y mandíbula apretada. Tony mueve su mano con desinterés.

—Ya, vale, lo olvide. Relájate Cap, no es como si Susan y Johnny no tuviesen deslices en su lenguaje de vez en cuando.

—Sabes perfectamente que ese no es el punto Tony.

Peter solo niega divertido cuando Steve bufa y Tony da una codiciosa mordida a su pan. Se levanta, alzando su mano para saludar a Amadeus y caminar a su habitación con Dummy tras de él.

—Peter ha estado raro —. Dice Amadeus con Valeria en brazos. Su amigo se pierde al final del pasillo, con el robot custodiándole como un guardián entrenado.

— ¿Cómo raro? —. Pregunta Bruce, a acomodándose los lentes, Franklin está en el suelo abriendo las maletas para escoger un nuevo cambio de ropa.

—Pensé que solo se trataba de que no pudo recalibrar el traje que le dio Tony, pero hoy él se ha escapado de Harry, y digo así literalmente, ha corrido al lado contrario en cuanto lo ha visto en la salida de la escuela.

—Peter ha podido recalibrar perfectamente todo lo que le he dado —. Dice Tony, inclinado sobre la mesa, girando su rostro hacia el asiático y abandonando momentáneamente su pequeña disputa con Steve

—Él me ha dicho que ha fallado…él me ha mentido —. Jadea Amadeus —. Ese bastardo, mal amigo.

—Amadeus — Llama Steve con un tono bajo.

—Lo siento, es solo que, bueno, ha estado extraño desde la última vez que Flash lo persiguió y…

— ¿Quién es exactamente ese Flash? —. Steve interrumpe, con las manos en las caderas y el rictus contraído.

—Él, bueno, yo pensé que lo sabían —. Se defiende Amadeus, agachándose para dejar a Valeria que ha comenzado a revolverse para también ir abrir su maleta —. Ese chico es él que suele golpear a Peter antes de la escuela.

Tony se levanta de un solo movimiento, la silla cae tras él, sus labios están tensos y las feromonas que despiden huelen a irritación y peligro.

— ¿Qué ese hijo de puta que…? — Tony masculla, consciente de que Bruce ha tomado a los niños para llevarlos a cambiarse. Natasha se queda atrás de Amadeus que se ha vuelto más pequeño. Steve esta vez no reprende al castaño por la mala palabra.

—Flash, él siempre ha molestado a Peter, ya que es uno de los pocos omegas libres de la escuela. Peter lo rechazo en sexto grado y pues él no se lo tomo muy bien, persigue a Peter cuando sale de la casa de la tía May por las mañanas. Johnny y yo le hemos ofrecido nuestra ayuda. Johnny incluso ha asustado a Flash por ser un abusivo, pero continúa persiguiendo a Peter sin importar que. Se supone que Peter no puede defenderse de un alfa agresivamente, va contra las reglas del manual. Así que él solo corre y se esconde, así no rompe las reglas y no está en peligro de que a la tía May le quiten su custodia por negligencia educacional. Estos últimos tres días Flash no se acercado a él, así que yo creí que todo se había acabado y que bueno, la nueva situación era tan irreal que a Peter le estaba constando asimilarla, solo eso.

—Amadeus Cho —. Steve dice, brazos tras la espalda y erguido. Amadeus tiembla —. ¿Qué exactamente te hizo pensar que esta información no era de vital importancia decirla, cuando ambos se integraron a nosotros? Debo aclarar que yo no tengo autoridad explicita sobre ti, y que no tengo derecho a exigirte nada, porque tu líder de manada es Reed Richards y tu pareja es Johnny Storm, sin embargo, nosotros también somos parte de tu familia, o al menos Peter lo es.

—Él prometió decirles —. Gimotea Amadeus, su naturaleza omega desafiando la voz de Steve, se siente amenazado, su vínculo se estremece y sabe que Johnny le está sintiendo, no quiere que el asunto se salga de control, así que respira hondo, para decirlo sin titubear —. Peter me juro que les contaría cuando paso lo de la picadura de la araña, y nos hizo prometer a Johnny y a mí no decir nada, no es como si me gustara que mi mejor amigo fuese agredido todos los días por un alfa, es solo que yo creí en la palabra de él.

Amadeus se abraza a sí mismo. Porque Steve continua molesto, no con él, sino con la situación, pero son Tony y él quienes se tambalean sobre su sitio ante la fuerza invisibles que el alfa ejerce sobre la habitación y les empuja, sin remordimiento. Tony intenta esparcir sus jodidas feromonas tanto como puede para replegar al alfa rábico del rubio.

—Steve —. Intenta Natasha, poniendo una mano sobre el tembloroso hombro de Amadeus.

—Yo, lo siento — Murmura, cuando sus ojos azules enfocan al temeroso chico —. No fue mi intención asustarles, yo solo odio a los bravucones, sé que no es tu culpa, lo sé. Así que lo lamento —. Steve respira una, dos, tres veces. Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de su enojo y tener control de nuevo de su alfa interior. Amadeus asiente apenas, cuando ya no hay más presión, y la mano en su espalda en una cosa conciliadora. Steve ha acortado sus distancias y se ha inclinado hacia él, para disminuir el efecto de su arranque. Junta su mejilla con la de él y la acaricia con suavidad — Ve con los niños, yo hablare con Peter sobre esto y no temas, tu no le has traicionado, no se puede hacer nada cuando las mentiras son descubiertas.

Amadeus asiente, sintiendo la calidez de Steve envolverlo, devolviéndole la calma. Cierra los ojos unos momentos, dejándose consentir, como si redimiera un mal comportamiento con la rigurosa figura de autoridad y protección de la que en ese momento depende. Se restriega con fervor para quitarse la sensación de ser un mal chico, hasta que cada una de sus células se expande en su interior y la tranquilidad se trasmite en una floja respiración de las fosas de su nariz. Steve le permite que le abrace, que rodee su cintura con sus delgados brazos, porque él entiende cuan intimidante puede ser su aroma de alfa cuando algo le hace enojar.

Muchas veces ha tenido que usar noches enteras para resarcirse con Tony por algún exabrupto que deja al genio temblando de pura rabia y temor ante su propia naturaleza, que cede ante los impulsos de él. En esas ocasiones el capitán se toma tanto tiempo en besar cada tramo de piel desnuda de su pareja, para pedir perdón con labios y caricias, ante un comportamiento de alfa instintivo que pudo haber podido controlar. Así que sus dedos se hunden en la espalda de Amadeus, y libera feromonas para que todo vuelva al ambiente relajado que el comedor tenía antes de su llegada.

Steve sabe que funciona cuando Amadeus separa de puntillas para restregar la punta de sus narices con ojos cerrados y aliento con olor a regaliz. Cuando se separan, el chico le sonríe y se deja guiar por Natasha hasta la habitación donde están los niños cambiándose para ir al cine.

Tony que ha permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, se cruza de brazos, cuando Steve gira hacia su dirección.

—Lo lamento, no note cuan fuerte era mi humor en ese momento —. Se disculpa Steve, pues la señal mandada a través de su vínculo con Stark fue realmente lo que le hizo respingar ante su propio comportamiento. Tony asiente, alzando ambos brazos, quitándole importancia a todo el asunto —. Tenemos que hablar con Peter sobre ese bravucón.

—Yo lo haré, regresare al taller, hay una hermosa placa de titanio esperando por mí y el traje de Iron Man —. Tony toma su taza de café, que ha sido rellenada de nuevo por Vision que ha permanecido a debida distancia tras la barra de la cocina. Esto para intervenir si alguno de las dos omegas se veía realmente atacado por el alfa de Steve.

—Tony, espera —. Steve camina rápido tras el castaño, quien envuelve la taza con ambas manos, Steve le detiene del final de su playera de AC/DC — ¿Te encuentras bien? —. Las cejas del rubio están levemente arqueadas y su voz ha bajado dos octavas. Tony se siente un fácil cuando se mirada se dulcifica ante ese hombre grande y valeroso que parece un cachorro apaleado frente a él.

—Lo estoy, pero tendrás que explicarle al explosivo de Johnny porque el vínculo con su pareja se estremeció de tal forma. Y créeme no voy a intervenir si quiere golpearte por intimidar al chico —. Tony le sonríe, dándole palmaditas conciliadoras en el hombre, como si sintiera pena por él y su futuro inmediato.

Steve le suelta, para pasarle los brazos por las caderas y atraerlo hacia él. Esconde sus rostros tras el cuello del científico y deja un suave beso de mariposa en él. Tony se estremece, pero no se deja caer esta vez, ni los mimos ni la coquetería innata del capitán que debería ser ilegal. En cambio, solo se libera sacudiéndose a Steve de encima y le sonríe de medio lado.

—Como dije una placa de titanio espera mi regreso.

Tony prácticamente huye a largos pasos, y con una sonrisa escondida tras sus hoyuelos en las mejillas y su pensamiento de tener que emboscar a Peter para hablar de ciertos temas.

El momento se da, cuando es el eco de las bocinas en una vieja estación de Spotify es lo que despierta al más pequeño de su siesta. Peter esta aun adormilado cuando la puerta automática de su habitación se desliza hacia un lado, y Dummy está ahí, con un vaso grande de agua fresca y una post ir fosforescente con las letras respingada de Tony.

Peter le sonríe al robot, sintiendo de pronto su garganta realmente seca, bebe todo el contenido de un solo trago, largo y sin respirar. Su estómago siento el líquido frío como una recompensa y él camina, descalzo y despeinado por el camino hacia el taller que se sabe de memoria. El sonido de tuercas y tornillos de Dummy le hace pensar en que el robot está teniendo una conversación con él, Peter sabe que quizás es tonto pensar sobre ello, pero Dummy fue hecho por Tony, al igual que Friday y Jarvis, Tony más que un experto en robótica parece el hada azul de pinocho, dándole vida a cada una de sus creaciones. Hay sentimientos y un corazón que nadie parece ver en cada uno de ellos.

Peter deja caer su mano sobre lo que supone sería la cabeza de Dummy, y le da toquecitos, el sonido de tuercas y tornillos aumenta, y Peter piensa que le está haciendo cosquillas al robot, así que ríe para acompañarle en ese intercambio secreto de intimidad e imaginaciones. El sonido de la música aumenta.

El castaño se inclina cuando han alcanzado las puertas de vidrio con doble vista del taller, un panel ocho de números y letras se despliega frente a él. Peter introduce su código personal distraídamente, porque para su sorpresa Tony no está escuchando ni a Metalica ni a Red Zepelin, sino a Reedfoo con _new thang._

Peter trata de ignorar como es que Tony está sacudiendo las caderas, con el soplete a su máxima capacidad, mientras el saxofón es una cosa que se le mete bajo la piel.

Ooh, the way that you pop, girl  
Makes me go cray, show me what you got, girl  
You could be my new thang

Dummy rota sobre su propio eje de sistema y rueda hacia su creador. Peter no puede evitar reír cuando el coro hace que Tony baje lentamente, sus hombros sacudiéndose y la placa derritiéndose, no está muy seguro si es por lo provocativo que le parece en ese momento su mentor, camiseta sin mangas, ligera capa de sudor y cabello revuelto, pero puede percibir las hormonas flotando por todo el taller que le hacen sentir acalorado, si bien es cierto que un omega no puede inducir a otro, si es un factor clave para alguien tan pequeño e inexperimentado como lo es Peter.

Se aclara la garganta cuando los aplausos dentro de la canción le dan el suficiente tiempo para hacerse oír por encima de la ronca voz de Reed. Tony gira un poco su cuerpo, sonriéndole y apagando el soplete.

—Hey chico, vaya que has dormido hoy —. Tony indica dando un rápido vistazo al reloj en la pared, es de cuerda y Steve lo puso ahí como una advertencia sobre demasiadas horas sin dormir, cafeína y azúcar. Peter solo se encoje sobre sí mismo, porque Tony puede estar hablando relajado, pero sigue sacudiéndose al ritmo de la música, es incómodo para alguien que tiene dos pies izquierdos y cero sentido de lo que significa ser sexy.

Tony se detiene, cuando la canción termina, y se quita el casco de protección, toma un viejo trapo de la mesa y se comienza a secar el sudor. La placa de titanio ha terminado de ser instalada en la parte frontal de la armadura, ahora tiene que dejar que se enfrié para que se solidifique lo suficiente para poder pintarla de dorada y que no parezca un vil parche en un buen traje.

—Dummy me ha dado tu nota —. Dice Peter caminado directo hasta donde están las donas.

—Hey, hey, hey, alto ahí chico maravilla —. Tony prácticamente corre para interceptarlo, interponiéndose entre los pastelillos de crema, las donas de chocolate y un hambriento Peter que le frunce el ceño como un niño pequeño —. Voy a ser esto rápido, porque sabes, eso de darle tiempo al tiempo y tu espacio, no ha funcionado en realidad para nada desde que te he encontrado, así que iré directo a la herida. ¿Quién demonios es Flash?

Peter, quien tenía las cejas arqueadas ante el tono serio de Tony ahora abre la boca casi con terror, da un par de pasos hacia atrás, sus ojos buscando de forma instintiva la salida más cercana a su punto. Tony sonríe ancho, al notarlo.

—Olvídalo Pete, Friday ha sellado herméticamente todo cuando has entrado, así que no puedes escapar. Solo habla y terminemos esto de una vez.

Tony se deja caer sobre el sofá cama que antes usaba con regularidad y que ahora Steve odia más que nada en toda la torre Stark. Peter da un gimoteo estrangulado, que provoca que el castaño científico estire su mano por una dona, porque esto pinta a ser una larga historia.

Y así comienza el crepúsculo a desaparecer tras Nueva York, con el tráfico aumentando y los faroles de alumbrado público parpadeando hasta encenderse. Peter habla sobre el muro, sobre descubrirse omega, sobre perder el contacto con MJ y Harry, sobre el repentino interés de Flash sobre sus cosas favoritas e invadirle el espacio personal durante las excursiones, sobre encontrarlo en la tienda de comics, en el supermercado junto a su mamá, sobre dejar de tener sitios en los cuales estar solo y atemorizarse cuando Johnny encontró a Amadeus.

Porque él no quería, ni quiere ese destino atado, y lo dice, con un nudo en la garganta, porque tiene tanto miedo de sentir las hormonas de Flash traspasándole y que sea él su destinado, que siempre corre a pesar de que eso haga enojar a su rubio compañero y que este le golpe para sacar la frustración. Tony se come tres donas y un pastelillo. Se detienen un momento cuando Peter parece querer llorar por la amabilidad repentina de Flash tras la muerte del tío Ben y como después exploto como si fuese su culpa que más personas quisieran consolarlo ante su perdida.

Peter se siente liberado, porque sabe que Tony puede entenderlo ese constante sentimiento de estar huyendo para resguardar su libertad, él lo hizo más de la mitad de su vida hasta que Steve fue sacado del hielo, y lo inevitable le consumió. Peter sabe que la relación entre ellos dos, Tony y Steve ha sido larga, lenta y dolorosa para encontrar el punto en equilibrio en el que ahora están. 5 años de una cacería pretensiosa, de grandes discusiones, y una casi guerra civil.

Tony se repliega sobre el sofá, porque Peter ha permanecido de pie durante todo su relato, moviéndose por el mismo espacio y haciendo espaciamientos con sus manos y brazos, tartamudeando y teniendo una diarrea verbal.

—Ven aquí —. Llama, palmeando el sitio junto a él. Peter prácticamente está ahí de un salto —. Bien, debes de dejar de usar esa gimnasia artística que tienes, porque odiaría tener que morderte por qué has caído encima de mí.

—Nunca me morderías Tony —. Peter le dice, sonriéndole con todos los dientes. Tony solo chasquea la lengua.

—Como sea, sabes que está prohibido que un alfa, que no es tu pareja, te golpee, ¿cierto?

—No importa que esté prohibido, esas cosas pasan, como alfas encerrando a otras alfas en casilleros, omegas boicoteándose la comida y la ropa de gimnasia, alfas escabulléndose por el muro para ver a sus omegas. Que un alfa de tu escuela te golpee porque lo rechazaste no es la gran cosa mientras no lo digas.

Tony aprieta los labios, resistiéndose a contestar porque es cierto, las reglas pueden ser severas y claras, pero mientras un tercero no sepa lo que está sucediendo, servicios especiales familiares no puede hacer ninguna acción, hay demasiados huecos dentro de ese manual para omegas, que alguien como él ha aprovechado, así que no sería ninguna sorpresa que los alfas también lo hicieran. Muchas violaciones y despidos de trabajos ocurren de esa forma, culpando los celos de los omegas para quitarse las culpas. Que un alfa te golpe aun siendo tu pareja no es un castigo tan considerable como lo es la rebeldía de un omega contra un alfa.

Tony no quiere recordar los bofetones de Howard ni su tendencia a usar la voz para obligarle a hacer cosas.

—Si repites lo que me has dicho a Steve, él no pensara lo mismo, él es demasiado recto y cree ciegamente en los códigos de honor, en la constitución y el manual de reglas, porque él piensa que el manual realmente nos protege y ve por nosotros, y no tiene realmente la culpa en tener ese tipo de fe, porque el sistema lo ha condicionado hacer de cierta forma, para cumplir los cánones americanos, pero también Steve es un ser independiente que sabe que las cosas cambian, que los errores de la historia no deben repetirse, para él importa si un alfa que has rechazado debidamente es agresivo contigo, más aun siendo el líder de esta manada, así que Peter, oficialmente como tu tutor de estas dos semanas, porque si he conseguido el permiso de May para que permanezcas aquí, estas castigado por ocultarnos información importa sobre tu seguridad y ante el comienzo de tu próximo celo cerca.

—Tony, no…yo…

—Peter, créeme, castigarte no ha sido mi idea, pero Brucie bear es mejor con este tipo de cosas y estrategias, él es algo así como el autor intelectual de esta situación, así que no es como que no puedas salir de tu habitación antes de tu celo. Solo se te prohíbe salir al exterior lo cual va ser lo más adecuado, mi abogado ha revisado el manual sobre la agresión de este alfa hacia ti, así que será bueno mantenerte también fuera del medio, la gente sabe que eres un becario de industrias Stark, así que llevaremos esto de forma confidencial. Steve ha sido el que ha dado esta orden, y la manada ha estado de acuerdo.

Peter siente que los ojos le pican, porque su mente racional entiende que esto no es más que para protegerle, pero su omega se siente herido y dejado de lado. Peter traga en seco, porque no quiere dejarse controlar por ello, porque no quiere gritarle a Tony que es un traidor, un omega fuerte e independiente que ha terminado cayendo bajo las manos de un alfa, en una secuencia repetitiva de la que no se puede escapar, se tragan el veneno y se levanta.

—Peter

—Necesito ir al salón de ballet, Natasha prometió una nueva lección cuando regresaran del cine, y ya han llegado —Anuncia, al ver una de las tantas pantallas tras el sistema de cables y operaciones que vigilan la torre, seguir a un auto Malibu en el estacionamiento del sótano. Solo la viuda conduciría un auto negro por mayor seguridad.

Tony asiente, mirándole atravesar todo el espacio.

—Friday, desactiva protocolo de sellado del taller.

—Protocolo de taller desactivado señor Stark.

Tony suspira, cuando Peter ni siquiera se despide de Dummy que da un chillido triste con sus tuercas, Tony se cubre el rostro con las manos, porque esto es lo correcto, proteger a Peter es su deber, él ha sido quien le ha encontrado e instruido, él ha sido quien lo ha incorporado a los vengadores y también es el responsable de su vida junto a May. Esto es, simplemente lo correcto.

…

…

…

Calor, Peter solo siente calor. Abre su boca muy lentamente, con la saliva espesa y el sudor empapándole la camiseta que Tony le diera para dormir, estira su mano por la cama, sus dedos chocan contra su celular, esta frio. Lo desbloquea, con los ojos estrechos y las sabanas enredadas entre las piernas, gira sobre la cama. Son solo las dos de la mañana. Peter quiere gemir ante su bochorno, y la dolorosa erección golpeando contra su vientre. Ha llegado, su celo ha llegado.

—Friday activa el sellado de puertas y ventanas y cambia el flujo de la ventilación de los conductos de aire hacia los pisos superiores —. Dice ronco, sentándose incómodamente, con su bóxer húmedo y su entrada dilatada. Friday anuncia el inicio de las operaciones pedidas mientras Peter hunde la cara contra la almohada sintiendo el dolor remitir en su espalda baja, piensa en Natasha, que ha hecho lo correcto en solo hacerle practicar estiramientos durante la clase de ballet.

Natasha es un alfa, que ha sido despojada de su sentido del olfato y su sistema biológico de procreación para poder realizar las misiones con éxito y que nada fuera más impórtate para ella que cumplir con sus objetivos, fueron tantos años antes de que Nick y Clint le encontraran, que cuando le asignaron vigilar a Tony, un omega problemático y lujurioso, pudieron confiar que ella no caería en ninguna de las estrategias de Stark para llevarla a la cama.

Natasha ha aprendido como controlar a los omegas, pero más que ello, a comprenderlos y a protegerlos en sus momentos de más debilidad, ella solo puede imaginarse lo que es ser inducido por el celo de un omega y a su vez inducirlo para que se vuelva su pareja, son sus teoremas y la experiencia lo que hace que se dé cuenta que tan próximo está el de Peter.

Peter que se estira pese a su escalofrió hacia la mesita de noche donde están los supresores y un vaso de agua, su mano tiembla, cuando las pastillas de la caja y las pasa por su garganta como si fuesen mentas, el agua es algo que desaparece incluso más rápido hasta caer a su cálido estómago. El celo puede ser irregular o regular para los omegas, este cambia de acuerdo a diferentes factores, como la procreación, los lazos de pareja, y los años de fertilidad, Peter siempre se había considerado un omega regular, hasta este mes, en que se ha convertido en Spiderman.

Algo especial pasa con los omegas con poderes, ya sean mutantes o casos como él que han adquirido sus habilidades por algún agente externo, y eso es que sus posibilidades de fertilidad se incrementa por encima del 200% de efectividad, sus celos son cortos pero son muy dolorosos, y tienen menos posibilidades de éxito de encontrar en un alfa sin alteración genética, como son los civiles, a su pareja. Esto ha sido algo realmente horrible para personas como Charles Xavier uno de los mutantes más fuertes que existen y que en su juventud estuvo con una alfa perteneciente a la CIA, para nadie es un secreto lo desastroso que resulto eso y como es que Magneto termino siendo su pareja elegida, pese a que ambos tenían, y continúan teniendo, posturas sumamente distintas.

Peter se recarga contra la cabecera de la cama, comenzando a respirar como la doctora Cho le enseñara tras su primer celo, él había creído fervientemente, que esa era el peor de todos ellos, después de 5 años de supresores, inyecciones y encierros domésticos, el que está sintiendo ahora, con todos sus huesos crujiendo y la hipersensibilidad en su piel, está luchando para destronar al primero.

Sus pulmones se estremecen cuando él cuenta hasta diez, y lo único que puede pensar es en quitarse la playera mojada y sus boxers sucios y tirarse contra el frío suelo, también piensa en cosas sobre saltarse la seguridad que el mismo ha activado en la habitación e ir hacia el alfa más cercano para que le alivie no solo la erección que está goteando si no también para ser sostenido por alguien que le profese cuidado y amor. Peter se siente patético ante sus deseos irracionales y sus ganas de llorar por no tenerlo. Cierra los ojos y trata de desviar su necesidad que le presiona en el vientre. Pero hay miles de recuerdos que se lo impiden. El más grande entre todos ellos ha ocurrido hace poco, cuando él creía que la sobre protección en el muro era una cosa exagerada y los supresores una medida rígida.

Todo lo ha cambiado Sam Alexander, Peter lo conoce desde hace tres meses, es de Arizona, bajito y moreno. Tiene unos ojos de pestañas espesas y labios gruesos. Es un omega. El más famoso dentro de la escuela desde ese momento. Un alfa ha cruzado el muro que divide la escuela y ambos han sido atrapados en el closet del conserje, Sam estaba dándole una mamada al capitán del equipo de futbol, su celo se ha adelantado y Luke Cage lo ha olido desde su clase de química, y ha corrido a socorrer, demasiado confiado en soportar las feromonas de apareamiento que Sam expediría como un loco, para trasladarlo hasta el ala medica por una dosis de supresores. No han llegado más lejos del primer piso, antes de que Sam le tomara de la mano, empujándole contra la puerta de la primera habitación vacía que encontró, cayendo de rodillas, y con sus manos temblorosas contra el cinturón del más alto.

Fue un escándalo, un hecho reprobable que obligo que el director mandara por los padres de ambos. Peter supo que en todo caso para Sam, se presentaría María Hill o en su defecto Pepper, los guardianes de la galaxia tienen la custodia de Sam y su hermana menor después de que sus padres desaparecieran, y Sam fuera elegido para pertenecer a la patrulla Nova.

Aún es demasiado joven, había alegado Gamora, al conocerle, Star- Lord, apenas si había podido replicar a favor del chico, cuando ella puso la condición de que pasara un año más en la tierra, para que arreglara sus propias cosas. Nadie había querido decir en voz alta que ahora los hermanos eran huérfanos, y que se tenía que acondicionar un espacio para que la hermanita de Sam estuviese segura antes de que se separaran.

Steve había entrado entonces a escena, conversando directamente con Peter Quill, sobre hacerse cargo de los menores durante ese tiempo. Era un líder de manada confiable, y el jodido capitán América, Star-Lord no había dudado en ceder, confiando que los vengadores serían los encargados de preparar a Sam en su travesía por ser Nova.

Peter sabe que Sam, no es consciente de ninguna de las consecuencias de las que su cuerpo fue responsable, ni de la incapacidad de pensar o pedir ayuda a Amadeus o a él, cuando se vio entrando en la etapa de calor antes de lo previsto.

Peter no quiere que le ocurra eso, por eso se obliga a permanecer en la cama, de suprimir las pláticas de Amadeus sobre tocarse por encima de la ropa con Johnny, y de la clara insinuación de Harry, tocándole con sus dedos tras el cuello, para que vayan juntos al baile.

—No, no, Peter, enfócate, vamos respira, respira.

Hay una luz parpadeante en su puerta, alguien está intentando abrirla. Peter quiere gritar para que aquello no pase, porque esta semi desnudo, sucio y avergonzado.

—Friday —. Gimotea con temor, cuando se escucha que el cerrojo de la puerta ha cedido

…

…

…

 **Guía Omegaverse Milk Shake**

 **La voz:** Es una característica típica de los alfas, la cual tiene el poder de influir dentro de la corteza frontal del cerebro de tanto omegas, betas y alfas de inferior poder, con ella pueden controlar las acciones de otros con una simple orden, su uso para factores políticos o negociaciones eta estrictamente prohibido, el incumplimiento de esto es la detención y multa hacia el alfa que ha roto la ley. Puede inclusos que su estatus de sociedad sea removido dependiendo de la gravedad de la orden efectuada.

Un líder de manada puede hacer uso de la voz si cree que los suyos están en peligro, si dicho alfa esta enlazado con un omega, este puede influir para disipar la voz de su pareja. Se considera una violación grave hacer uso de la voz para influir un celo si este no es consensual.

 **Celo:** Son etapas o temporadas que ocurren cada mes o cada tres meses dependiendo de si el omega es regular o irregular con sus ciclos hormonales, dura aproximadamente 4 días. Es durante este periodo que la fertilidad de los omegas es la más fuerte y en la que se suelen preñar por sus parejas alfas.

Los alfas también tienen ciclos de celos, estas ocurren solo dos veces al año y dura de igual forma 4 días, llegan a cupular d veces cada 24 horas, sus celos, al igual que el de los omegas, pueden influenciar a su contraparte.

Es por estos celos que los omegas a veces no llegan a obtener trabajos estables, pues deberán de dimitir por lo menos una semana entera hasta que su olor e influencia pasen por completo y no afectar sus compañeros de trabajos. La corte de servicios especiales familiares tiene muchas denuncias de omegas que acusan a alfas de diferentes categorías de usar la voz y sus celos para violaciones. Muy pocos casos han sido llevados hasta un juez, uno de cada 100 de los mismos lo ha ganado el omega en cuestión.

 **Alfa puro:** Pertenecen a las ramas familiares que han sido estrictas durante generaciones en las de no tener ningún tipo de relación amoroso ni descendencia entre alfas- betas y alfas-alfas. Su cadena genética es precisa y cuenta con características más elevadas que un alfa promedio, entre las que se encuentra vista privilegiada, mayor fuerza y olfato fino. Son escasos en América debido a la colonización y otros factores de turismo, refugiados y mezclas étnicas, suelen abundar en los países bajos de Europa del este.

Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y muchas gracias una vez más por sus review, sus fav y fallows, los quiero un montón.

Besos y abrazos YUKI-NII


	4. Betterswet chocloate (1)

∞ **Título** : " Milk Shake"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞ **Resumen:** Peter solo tiene 16 cuando siente la necesidad de ser mordido por él. Omegarverse

∞ **Advertencia:** Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **Bittersweet Chcolate (1)**

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Si Mj saca cuentas, a lo largo de su vida a besado a Peter tres veces, la primera fue cundo cumplió 5 años y Peter cayo del columpio del parque cerca de los apartamentos, donde se habían reunido todos para celebrar, la pelirroja había corrido, entre crinolina azul y zapatitos de charol para ayudar a su amigo, Peter se había raspado las rodillas y MJ había besado cada una de ellas, como un hechizo para que sanaran más rápido. Fue algo sutil, como las alas de una mariposa, Mj aun puede recordar la humedad de sus labios por la sangre y el sabor oxido que quedo en su lengua cuando los lamio.

El segundo ocurrió cuando quedaron en la misma clase, primer año entonces dejo de ser aterrador y paso a convertirse en un lugar más para estar con Peter, así que giro, sonrisa de labios cereza y salto hacia el pequeño Parker, de lentes de montura gruesa y cabello revuelto, tumbándolo al suelo y enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Sus labios adheridos a la delicada piel de niño de Peter antes de tronar en un característico sonido de beso que le saco los colores al castaño. Porque solo su madre y tía solían darle besitos desperdigados.

Balbuceo algo bajito y MJ solo rio de verlo así, haciéndose tan chiquito y rojo, como un caramelo.

El tercero paso justo después de la patada a Harry en el autobús. Peter había corrido tras ella, demasiado preocupado por si se había hecho daño, porque al final del día MJ seguía siendo una chica y Harry un chico, la balanza se inclinaba a favor de ella.

La había alcanzado justo en los casilleros del segundo piso, MJ se había detenido solo porque Peter había traspasado el muro y estaba en territorio alfa.

—Tienes que regresar, aquí no es seguro para ti.

—No lo hare, hasta que me expliques que fue todo eso —. Peter se había inclinado sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente, su asma no le dejaba moverse libremente, MJ se acercó preocupada.

—Lo digo enserio tigre —. MJ le sacudió el cabello, mientras bajaba su voz. Peter de pronto sintió que ella hacia trampa al usar el apodo cariñoso de su época de niños.

—Yo también hablo enserio MJ —. Peter eleva el rostro y se encuentra con esos ojos verde marihuana intoxican tés, pero no se amedrenta, en cambio recibe una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

—Sabes que odio que Harry se acerque demasiado a ti —. Dice hastiada, como si fuera una queja continua, dicha siempre en voz alta, Peter parpadea un poco confuso antes de que el brillo de sus ojos se enaltezca porque quizá tenga la respuesta al comportamiento errático de la pelirroja.

—¿Es por tu alfa? —. Peter pregunta sincero, porque todo ha cambiado demasiado desde que él tuvo su primer celo, sabe que ahora hay reglas entre MJ y Harry que desconoce, pero respeta.

—Tal vez. Todo es muy nuevo —. Confiesa, colocándose a su lado y tomándolo del brazo —. Por ahora necesitamos sacarte de aquí, sabes que los omegas están prohibidos en el edificio.

Peter asiente, incorporándose, sus pulmones arden, pero ya no siente que va a colapsar de un momento a otro.

—Tu patada con giro fue impresionante —. Dice por lo bajito, la mano de MJ serpentea por su brazo hasta enredarse entre sus dedos.

—Deberías volver a las clases de Karate conmigo —. Sugiere ella, Peter niega con resignación.

—Ahora soy un omega oficialmente, no sería aceptado por sensei.

MJ solo aprieta los labios y le jala para que bajen por las escaleras que terminan en la salida trasera del edificio. Sabe que los maestros encargados del autobús la deben de estar buscando y que si la ven junto a Peter eso solo redoblara su castigo, porque no es ingenua, ha agredido a otro alfa dentro de las instalaciones escolares y por mínimo obtendrá una suspensión de 3 días.

Y si no va ver a Peter hasta la próxima semana, entonces hará algo que valga la pena.

Ciertamente MJ no sabe si todo se trata de su alfa interior, posesivo y egoísta que quiere todo de Peter, y la verdad no se detiene mucho a cuestionarlo, empuja a Peter por el pasillo de los salones de 101 de matemáticas y se inclina.

Sus labios le presionan la mejilla caliente a Peter que se ha quedado quieto. Aun ninguno tiene control sobre sus feromonas ni los olores que su cuerpo exuda al largo de cada mes, pero lo que MJ puede apostar sin miedo a perder es que Peter huele a dulce de leche y miel.

Cuando ella se separa, Peter le rehúye la mirada, pero no le suelta la mano, en cambio la aprieta más, como si quiera salir corriendo, pero se obligará a anclarse a MJ y sus intenciones. Y ella siente que de pronto ha ganado en un lucha secreta con Harry, y su alfa ruge de satisfacción.

El grito de sus padres desde la planta baja le obliga abrir los ojos, El Peter de sus recuerdos desaparece, avergonzado y azaroso, y ella casi quiere gritar de pura frustración. Se cubre la cara con una almohada, porque el momento que Wade le prometió aún no ha ocurrido y ella está comenzando a desesperarse, Harry ha estado demasiado activo, y le hace sentirse amenazada.

A veces se pregunta cómo es que todo cambio, cuando dejaron de ser ellos tres, para convertir su amistad en una competencia por la atención de Peter.

—Si tan solo hubieses sido alfa, todos seguiríamos juntos.

Ella murmura, ausente, de que tal vez su codicia sobre Peter sea solo eso, una momentánea confusión mezclada con miedo a perderle. El manual lo decía claramente, un alfa no puede estar con un omega a solas, este enlazado o no, si no es su pareja o forma parte de su manada.

Otro grito e le escapa, esta vez siendo ahogado contra la almohada.

Peter Parker iba a volverle loca.

…

…

…

La alerta por parte de Friday es un sonido ensordecedor para alguien como Steve, un súper soldado y un alfa puro, por eso cuando salta de la cama y comienza a correr, no se sorprende de encontrar a Tony justo detrás de él con sus brazos elevados, llamando a su traje y activado el código número 3 de seguridad de la torre.

Steve mira a Natasha deslizarse por las escaleras y a Bruce replegarse a su derecha, listo para transformarse si es necesario. Rogers está orgulloso de su equipo de combate, son una manada de guerra, quizás de las ultimas que queden en el mundo y que no pertenecen a la milicia de su país, técnicamente.

Tony y Bruce, son la columna vertebral de la formación, los omegas que refuerzan los lazos y que mantienen a las alfas calmados, Steve piensa que Peter pronto formara parte de eso, así como Amadeus lo ahora con los cuatro fantástico, un solo omega para una manada de guerra es desgastante, consume demasiado de su ser y puede llegar a incluso matarles. Él tiene especial cuidado con ello, sabe lo exigente que su alfa interior llega a ser y cuan desgasta es a veces las misiones para Tony que esta enlazado con él.

Le da una rápida mirada a su pareja, que tiene su traje ajustándose a sus extremidades y que se ha estado manteniéndose a su lado en un ritmo fijo, ni un paso más ni un paso menos. Tony ha sido entrenado personalmente por él, tanto en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo como en resistencia con el boxeo.

Es cierto que Tony es mayor, un omega a esa edad tendría una camada de cachorros para presumir al mundo, Steve, sin embargo, sabe que la realidad de Tony va mucho más allá de su genética o lo que el manual indique, la vida de un omega joven perdiendo a sus padres no es fácil, con una empresa a costa y activos que manejar. Pero él lo hizo, el chico genio y millonario sobrevivió, al rechazo, a los señalamientos, a los escándalos por su condición, a la guerra misma en el medio oriente, con un reactor en el pecho y las entrañas destrozadas.

Tony perdió la capacidad de tener bebés después de lo de su secuestro y aunque finge que no le duele, Steve a veces lo siente, no por el lazo compartido, sino cuando le observa, mirándose frente al espejo, como pasa sus manos por las cicatrices de su pecho y vientre. Las peleas de ellos, siempre han girado en torno a la descendencia, a la importancia en que un alfa puro como Steve tenga hijos, que tenga la oportunidad de tener una familia, de vivir todo aquello que perdió dentro de un tempano de hielo, de tener su baile con Peggy y convertirse en el héroe perfecto que la nación necesita.

Steve no puede negar, bajo su propia naturaleza que no desee eso, una familia, numerosa y cálida, que la mayor parte de su vida solo tuvo a Sarah y que ella se fue demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, no lo cambiara, no daría a Tony solo por el instinto. Porque ellos no son solos una pareja, son desinados, y dejar a Tony es simplemente imposible.

Tienen una posibilidad, esa que se les ofrece solo a personas como ellos, que tienen los medios económicos y el estatus necesario, es una cláusula del manual que prevé la natalidad del país.

Steve tiene derecho a tomar un omega de apareamiento.

Ellos que viven en una comunidad en la parte oeste de la ciudad, que no tienen a nadie más y que son tomados por el gobierno, que transitan por pasarelas en las beneficencias y que salen en catálogos como un producto en venta. Ellos que son criados bajo ese propósito específico de dar hijos a las alfas. Que se vuelven las concubinas y viven apartados del omega enlazado del alfa, el que es reconocido por la sociedad y como una seguridad para que no se ataquen entre ellos.

Steve no podría hacerle eso a Tony. Y aunque él ha insistido, simplemente el Capitán no se ve teniendo una doble vida como si fuese algo normal. Los casos de Omegas enlazados abandonados por omegas de apareamientos son altas. El instinto de un alfa siempre es primero. Steve teme que algún día le supere.

Sus ojos se enfocan en Tony, con el ceño fruncido y el corazón agitado. Peter es un eje dentro del universo para el genio, así que Steve no se sorprende de verle decido a enfrentar lo que sea que esté poniendo en peligro al pequeño omega.

—Friday, cariño, dime el reporte —. Tony alza su brazo derecho y presiona algo contra su oreja. Steve reconoce el gesto, ese que Tony usa cuando está buscando algo dentro de la pantalla de su casco.

—El joven Parker ha activado la cuarenta, su celo ha iniciado hace exactamente 42 minutos, las ventilas han sido re direccionadas, pero he sufrido un anallamiento en los ductos que conectan las habitaciones de los niños Richards y del joven Amadeus. Además de detectar la violación de la entrada de la habitación del joven Parker. La alerta ha llegado a los cuatro fantásticos, han tomado el portal de la zona negativa hacia Nueva York.

—Tenemos a un intruso —. Dice Nat, verificando los videos de seguridad desde el tercer panel del pasillo en donde se han detenido.

—Yo me encargo, te necesito conmigo Natasha para que saques a Peter de ahí, él no podrá defenderse, no sabemos que tanto haya afectado su celo a sus habilidades.

—Sería mejor si fuera yo —. Dice Bruce, mirando a la pelirroja con detenimiento —. Hemos demostrado que los omegas con poderes o habilidades suelen afectar el eco alfa de Natasha —. El recuerdo de Sue Storm colándose por las fosas nasales de Nat les hace detenerse y guardar silencio.

—Bien, tratare de aislar el piso donde esta Peter, Friday, has un escaneo de los últimos 5 pisos, quiero saber cómo se coló nuestro invitado y verifica que los niños y Amadeus estén bien.

—Comenzando Escaneo.

—Yo cubriré la zona de los Richards —. Avisa Nata, ajustándose las correas de su muslo donde están las armas. Corre hacia la puerta de emergencia que da hacia las escaleras de la torre.

—Escaneo finalizado señor, los niños no se encuentran en su habitación y el joven Amadeus parece estar inconsciente.

—Estima el tiempo de llegada de los cuatro fantásticos de la zona negativa hasta la torre.

—Tiempo de llegada doce minutos.

—¿Crees que esto sea una distracción para ir por los niños? —. Bruce pregunta, ha tomado el lugar de Nat en los paneles y se mueve a través de las cámaras, han perdido 18, la señal ha sido citada.

—No, creo que hemos olvidado un detalle importante, no tenemos a un intruso —. Dice Tony, abriendo su casco —. No estamos bajo ningún ataque, mira la hora que señalan las cámaras — indica Tony con un dedo. Bruce y Steve se acercan los paneles. La fecha y la hora han sido alteradas, marcan el mes anterior.

—Eso significa que…

—Que el celo de Peter ha sido más fuerte de lo que imaginábamos

…

…

…

Peter está flotando, literal y metafóricamente, se ha elevado sobre la cama, y se ha hecho una bolita de extremidades. Sus piernas fuertemente cerradas, y su entrada goteando, se abraza a si mismo sintiendo la humedad de su piel. Mira fijamente a la puerta. El pecho le arde y está deseando que el campo de fuerza que le mantienen lejos caiga para poder unirse a quien ha atravesado las defensas de la torre.

Los vellos de los brazos se le erizan cuando la voz retumba muy adentro de su cabeza, como si fuera un pensamiento propio invadiéndole.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir, esto no está nada, nada bien —. El tono es suplicante, hay esperanza escondida, como si tuviera posibilidades de negociar con el atacante, que sigue con sus ojos fijos sobre Peter.

—Quiero estar más cerca —. Declara en un gruñido.

Valeria tiene ambos brazos hacia arriba, con uno sostiene a Peter en una burbuja invisible y con el otro empuja a Franklin desde la puerta.

—Hermano, papá se va a molestar mucho —. Valeria dice, con los labios apretados sin apartar su mirada de la codiciosa de su hermano.

—Aléjate —. Le advierte él

—No

—Valeria —. Sisea Franklin, con temblores en el cuerpo y sus caninos sobre saliendo de su boca.

—Atacaste a Amadeus —. Ella grita, con los ojos acuosos, su lado omega gimoteando. Franklin sacude la cabeza como si apenas pudiera registrar lo dicho — Tío Johnny se pondrá triste por lo que hiciste —. Ella continua.

Eso parece funcionar tan solo unos segundos, cuando Franklin comienza a negar vehementemente, ella aprovecha para elevar mas a Peter, casi hasta tocar el techo.

Peter esta consiente del alcance de los poderes que ambos niños tienen, Franklin puede deformar la realidad y sus ataques Psíquicos son dignos del fénix de Jane, Val ha heredado los poderes de su madre y el ingenio de Richards, además de dar saltos en el tiempo- espacio, ambos son sumamente poderosos y han tenido que pelear contra gente intentado secuestrarlos y sepáralos. Peter cree que esta es la primera vez que tienen una afrenta entre ellos y simplemente no saben cómo manejarlo, ninguno parece querer dar el primer golpe.

Así que estira sus brazos para tocar la ventila de los ductos, la posición en que Val le mantiene le permite moverse con un poco más de libertad, si puede trepar por los ductos hasta donde esta Bruce, sabe que estará a salvo. Sus dedos se congelan cuando Franklin da un salto a través de la habitación y repliega a Valeria con una onda psíquica que le hace rodar por la alfombra.

Peter siente el adormecimiento subirle lentamente como el veneno, perdiendo el control de sus extremidades que se abren flácidamente, el miedo tomando posesión de su sistema. Su omega se esconde y él presiente que eso no es una buena señal.

—¡No lo hagas Franklin!

—Tu no lo entiendes, necesito hacerlo —. Franklin corre, su mano estirada hacia enfrente, tratando de mantener a Peter levitando lo suficiente para estar junto a él.

Peter quiere subir sus brazos, defenderse, aunque sus posibilidades son reducidas. Cuando lo único que su instinto le pide es recibir a Franklin. Cuando el niño llega justo debajo de él, con su cabello rubio revuelto y sus ojos azules brillantes. Peter siente como la fuerza que le mantienen flotando va disminuyendo, y él baja, como una pluma ondeando en el aire. Suavemente y con anhelo escondido detrás de sus fosas nasales, su gandula de olor inflamada exuda las feromonas por las que Franklin parece salivar.

Cuando los dedos fríos del rubio se le hunden en la cadera, Peter gimotea, como un animalito ansioso, su rostro muy cerca de él.

Ambos se miran, como si no supieran bien que hacer a continuación, Franklin se deja guiar por sus instintos, Valeria está del otro lado de la habitación, golpeando contra una barrera que no se puede ver y gritando por ayuda. Ella solo tiene 9 años y no puede a travesar las defensas de su hermano.

—Peter — Llama Franklin con la voz estrangulada, un pequeño alfa experimentando su primer despertar.

El castaño usa el ultimo pedazo de racionalidad que aún le queda, y se obliga a echarse hacia atrás, alejándose de la boquita del niño, por más tentador que parezca.

Las manos de Franklin se hunden en la espalda de Peter, porque le está sosteniendo en un abrazo incomodo, las nalgas calientes del castaño contra sus muslos, le hala hacia él con fuerza, Peter apenas puede dejar salir un jadeo cuando una fuerza le repele contra la pared de forma brusca. El gruñido de Franklin le resuena en los tímpanos.

—Franklin Benjamín Richards, detente ahí.

Peter trata de enfocar la silueta recortada por la luz de la entrada. Valeria ya no está ahí, y parece que el muro invisible ha caído, porque los sonidos de tacones contra el piso de madera inundan la habitación. El olor a hierbabuena silvestre le golpea. Peter casi quiere lloriquear de alivio.

—Mamá

Sue Storm tiene una mano sobre su sien derecha y camina a grandes pasos hacia su pequeño hijo. Los celos de alfas menores de 12 años son extraños, cuando ocurren se sabe que los alfas en cuestión provienen de una descendencia de alfas puros, para Sue esto no es ninguna sorpresa, porque ha sentido el vínculo entre ella y Franklin debilitarse hasta romperse, la naturaleza es sabia, es lo que siempre se ha dicho, por eso ella sabe que sentir la finalización de su vínculo maternal es solo el comienzo para algo nuevo. Ella mueve sus manos para formar una esfera que encapsula tanto a Peter como a su olor.

Franklin observa todo, con la espalda tensa y su pecho ronrroneante.

—Fran, mi amor, mírame —. Sue pide, bajito estirando su brazo hacia su hijo. Franklin niega y se encoge —. Vamos cariño, está bien, ya estoy aquí —. Sue le sonríe, su glándula de olor comenzado a dispersas feromonas maternales.

El rubio puede separar cada uno de los olores de su madre, como si hubiese tenido su nariz congestionada durante toda su vida, y ahora sus poros se abrieran a un nuevo mundo de aromas desconocidos.

Mama siempre a olido a leche materna, a hierbabuena, y madera. Franklin siente como sus hombros se van relajando, y su cuerpo se dirige hacia Sue, le rodea la cintura y hunde su rostro en el vientre. Ella le pone una mano tras su espalda y el siente la resonancia de su corazón como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

Peter lo mira todo, con los brazos entumidos y las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, porque ya no puede percibir a Franklin y eso le duele a su omega, al igual que ese amor incondicional que Sue, inclinándose para elevar al rubio, produce.

La capsula en la que él esta se mueve suavemente, son ondulaciones, como si estuviera dentro de un pequeño barco en alta mar. Recorre la habitación entera, mirando a Franklin restregarse contra el cuello de su madre, gimoteando como un niño perdido en busca de alivio hasta que la capsula sale por la puerta y se rompe. Cae al suelo de cuclillas, dummy está ahí, con una manta y una cajita metálica. Su rostro se eleva y se encuentra a Tony.

—Yo… —. Comienza Peter con la garganta rota y respirando aun con dificultad.

—No fue tu culpa, Franklin es un alfa que tuvo la coincidencia de tener su despertar con tu celo, nada más.

Tony toma la cajita para abrirla y sacar de ella una jeringa con un líquido azul. Peter reconoce el supresor especial que Tony y Bruce han elaborado para los mutantes y personas con habilidades. Los supresores de las farmacológicas no sirven en ellos. Peter siente por primera vez que tan diferente es del resto, cuando la aguja le atraviesa la vena del brazo.

—Esto te dormirá por 12 horas, necesitas descansar chico —. Tony toma la manta y lo envuelve con ella, Peter pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, Tony lo permite, siente su hombro húmedo y el hipeo del pecho, pero no dice nada, se mantienen ahí, a unos metros de la salida, con un muro hecho por Valeria y con Amadeus y Bruce mirándolo todo desde el final del pasillo.

La primera noche de celo de Spiderman concluye a las 3:48 A. M.

…

…

…

 **Guía Omegaverse.**

 **Omegas de apareamiento:** Estos omegas son huérfanos, viudos e incluso divorciados que aún tienen una edad fértil amplia y que han tomado la decisión de pertenecer a la comunidad del lado oeste de la ciudad. Cuentan con un apoyo del gobierno y su convivencia se limita a los betas. Ellos suelen ir a las subastas de conveniencia para ofrecer sus vientres. Este suele ser especialmente para omegas que han sido marcados previamente (viudos y divorciados) y que solo quieran formar un contrato de acción inmediata, es decir, lo que dure su embarazo y la dependencia de su niño hacia el lazo materno.

Los omegas huérfanos, son especialmente criados para una categoría de alfa puros o con un estatus elevado en la sociedad, funcionarios públicos o empresarios del sector privado, ellos por lo general se mantienen en renovación cada 6 meses tanto de sus bondades genéticas como de su fotografía de perfil dentro de los catálogos y fichas de los convenios arreglados, ellos suelen ser experimentar un lazo legal con los alfas que les escogen y en algunos casos ese lazo pasa a ser el de la marca en su glándula de olor.

A la mayoría de ellos, sin embargo, se les conocen como la segunda familia del alfa y están por debajo tanto socialmente como económicamente del omega original de dicha alfa.

Es una práctica que se ha hecho desde la era romana y una de las pocas tradiciones que se ha mantenido viva en el mundo actual. Ha habido muchas protestas para que esta sea revocada del manual omega. Ninguna ha tenido éxito cuando se llega al senado.

 **Glándula de olor:** Esta es una de las características más representativas de los omegas, en un pequeño abultamiento que tienen en la parte posterior del cuello y suele ser el lugar donde la marca es dejada, para que la marca permanezca, los incisivos del alfa deben de penetrar la piel hasta hacerla sangrar, después debe sanar la herida en pequeñas lamidas. La marca suele volverse permanente después de la quinta mordida.

 **Feromonas:** estas son, reacciones químicas trasmitidas a través del aire, que también tiene un código de comunicación, los olores serán influenciados por las manadas, en caso de tenerlas, o por el alfa con el que se esté emparejado, hay olores universales, sin embargo, cada omega desarrolla su propio lenguaje con aquellos con los que tienen más cercanía.

Las feromonas también revelan estados de ánimo, si un omega tiene pareja o no, e incluso cuando este se encuentra preñado.


	5. Betterswet chocolate (2)

∞ **Título** : " Milk Shake"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞ **Resumen:** Peter solo tiene 16 cuando siente la necesidad de ser mordido por él. Omegarverse

∞ **Advertencia:** Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **Bittersweet Chocolate (2)**

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

En un mundo como este en el que el instinto supera fácilmente a la razón y la pirámide social se invierte desfavorablemente para una parte de la población, es fácil ver cómo es que los sentimientos se vuelven algo ambiguos.

Las feromonas, la genética, y la química vuelve todo más primitivo, es una doctrina contra la cual se tiene que combatir más de 2000 años de historia y la cual se ha subdivido en diferentes religiones, sectas y constituciones gubernamentales, en las se ha perdido el rastro en donde las relaciones son de corazón y no solo algo con lo que no se puede luchar.

La unión de un alfa y omega es algo único. Un lazo que debería ser sagrado, pero que se rompe con una facilidad obscena, un divorcio exprés que lleva inyecciones, pastillas y visitas a doctores.

Hay especialidades médicas exclusivamente para romper los lazos cuando el alfa en cuestión ha encontrado una mejor opción para sus futuros hijos, la carga genética de su semilla implantada en el vientre de la más alta calidad, pero también existen otras razones, que, aunque extrañas y con una estadística baja, suceden.

Hay algo entre los alfas y omegas llamado "Par fatídico"

Se ha decidido que desde el nacimiento se sabra el momento del encuentro con esa persona que se convertirá en la única existencia que se va a amar.

Cuando la unión entre ambos se concreta, el celo se regula gracias a las feromonas del alfa sobre su omega.

Este vínculo es más fuerte que el que existe entre marido y mujer.

Es el único que no se puede romper, sin que ambas partes mueran paulatinamente.

La predestinación es un asco.

No se ha encontrado ninguna clase de vacuna para combatirlo. Muchas personas temen tener esta relación de ensueño, nadie quiere morir por amor.

Excepto quizás Amadeus Cho.

Amadeus que tiene los ojos cerrados, hay una mano presionándose sobre su frente, donde un paño empapado en vinagre le está desinflamando el golpe recibido ante la expansión del campo de invencibilidad hecho por Franklin.

Se remueve un poco, porque no es solo la mano sobre el lugar que duele y palpita, es la presencia cálida a su costado, es el olor a madera, es el picor de su glándula en el cuello, es su pecho sintiéndose pesado. Es Johnny en pánico y preocupado lo que le esta asfixiando.

—¿En que estabas pensando mi pequeña estrella?, sabes las reglas sobre los alfas con superpoderes, su carácter y fuerza son mucho más peligrosos que los alfas normales. Pero aun así corriste directamente hacia Franklin como si pudieras hacer algo. Porque no estabas pensando, estabas creyendo fielmente en ti y en tus dones de omega, en su amor por ti, pensaste que no te lastimaría, pero olvidaste la cosa más importante de todas, un alfa no reconoce más presencia que la de su propio omega, y cariño, tu no lo eres.

Amadeus hace un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, por replicar, por tratarse de explicar, pero no puede, porque aún se siente aturdido, porque solo pudo alejar a Valeria cuando Peter por fin estuvo fuera de su habitación y Sue había intervenido con los últimos atisbos de lazo maternal con su cachorro. Y se siente tan inútil, tan indefenso, no se trata de ser un omega, alfa o beta, se trata de no poder sobreponerse ante el peligro como todos aquellos que le rodean, inclusive Tony tiene su propia tecnología protegiéndole, y él solo está ahí, parado y sin armas en medio de una guerra invisible contra el bien, el mal y los instintos, a la cual solo Peter parece prestarle atención, intentado rebelarse contra algo más grande que él mismo.

Siente como Johnny se inclina, su voz sonando baja, acaricia su mejilla con la nariz y deja un beso sobre ella, unas alas de mariposa que se van demasiado pronto. Amadeus quiere sollozar, por el tiempo en que han estado apartados y su incapacidad de despertar completamente de ese duermevela en que el ala medica le tiene para ayudar a recuperarse más rápido.

—Mi pequeña estrella — Johnny continúa hablándole, suaves caricias sobre su cabello.

Amadeus solo quiere llorar.

Porque ahora parece comprender de nuevo ese punto que defendía tanto junto a Peter con solo 10 años de edad y su sueño de poder escapar de un sistema opresor que les mantiene con las manos alrededor del cuello. Amadeus quiere reír por la literal comparación cuando recuerda su propio collar metálico aun sobre él. Ese que se les dan cuando pasan a formar parte de la facción norte del muro para protegerles de futuros ataques. Para no ser marcados en una violación. Como si fuera su propio seguro, mientras no haya mordida lo demás no importa, ni los golpes, ni la profanación, ni el miedo, si ellos sobreviven, si ellos siguen siendo omegas libres el gobierno les concede 48 horas para hacer los análisis de embarazo necesarios para así abortar o dar en adopción.

Una segunda oportunidad dice servicios especiales. Todos tienen una segunda oportunidad.

Amadeus alza su mano, revolviéndose en la camilla, Johnny toma su mano débil, pero él se zafa. El rechazo nunca ha sabido tan amargo. Amadeus ignora la respiración de Johnny y toca su cuello, la pieza Metalica de vibranium hecha especialmente por su madre y el doctor banner y que solo él puede quitar con una serie de códigos cifrados que se ha aprendido de memoria.

Si Johnny quisiera marcarlo, él estaría libre del peligro de alfas potenciales en búsqueda de pareja, solo porque el olor de su pareja seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlos.

"Solo pienso que no deberían poder obligarnos, ya sabes, a hacer algo que no queremos. Yo solo quiero ser libre"

Las palabras de Peter le resuenan en la mente, como un cruel recordatorio de eso que no ha querido ver desde que se unió a Johnny Storm. Porque era más fácil cerrar los ojos y rendirse a su instinto, de responsabilizar el destino y no pelear en contra.

"Yo soy libre, el amor me hace libre" quiso decirse para acallar ese molesto escozor al fondo de su cerebro. No quería darle la razón a Peter, no en eso, "él todavía no lo sabe, no sabe lo que se siente tener un lazo con alguien, por eso puede hablar así, pero yo soy diferente, yo soy…"

¿Que era exactamente?

Abre sus ojos con pesadez, ojos azules mirándole fijamente, cejas rubias arqueadas. Amadeus siente a su omega gimotear ante la visión de Johnny así, como si estuviese deshecho ante la visión de él conectado al suero y la máquina de regulación.

—Mi pequeña estrella —. Le susurra Johnny como si no supiera por dónde empezar, pero Amadeus se lo resuelve fácil, cuando sus dedos sueltan su collar y se entrelazan con los de él —¿Cómo te sientes?

"Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión, ¿pudiste anotar las placas?"

Es lo que quiere contestar, pero aprieta los labios y le sonríe. Tan patético.

—Bien, ¿Peter…?

—Ha sido trasladado al piso de Bruce, Tony ha puesto centinelas en la entrada. Mi hermana se ha llevado a los niños al edificio Baxter.

—Lo siento — Amadeus dice, sin saber bien por qué. No ha hecho nada de lo que se arrepienta, pero hay algo ahí presionándole para que baje la cabeza, nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte, tan desagradable como en ese momento. El regulador a su lado aumenta la frecuencia y Johnny frunce el ceño al notarlo.

—Tranquilo, todo ha salido bien al final. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Amadeus aprieta los labios porque "Lo volvería a hacer, por Franklin, por Valeria, por ti, porque son mi familia" pero solo asiente, el estómago revuelto, su instinto sobre su razón. Sabe que algo no anda bien, pero no va a decírselo, no a él. No a un alfa.

—Tengo sueño —. Dice en cambio, dando un bostezo y arrebujándose más entre las mantas.

—Duerme un poco, le avisare a Richard que has despertado, después regresaremos a casa.

A casa.

Amadeus siente de pronto que tener su propio apartamento en el edificio Baxter no es algo que llamaría casa, tan diferente al de Queens, con la presencia de su madre, con Peter hablándole por el Walkie talkie, con Sandwich ladrado junto a ellos en el parque del vecindario. Cierra sus ojos. Algo está mal. Algo está muy mal, pero hace el esfuerzo para que sus feromonas de miedo no salgan y que Johnny no se dé cuenta.

El rubio sale silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, y Amadeus de pronto piensa que morir de amor no es tan buena idea como se sentía hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

Antes de todo, del celo de Peter, del despertar de Franklin, de su vida reducida a orbitar con la de Johnny.

"Yo solo quiero ser libre" repite Peter en su interior.

…

…

…

Cuando Peter despierta, cuatro días después, y con un pijama nuevo, sabe que ha sido cuidado y sedado durante todo su celo, sus sabanas se sienten limpias y frescas y hay un olor a aromatizante clínico que le irrita un poco la nariz. Este da una nueva ráfaga desde la ventilación y él hace un mohín ante ello.

—Buen días Joven Peter —. Friday saluda con esa monotonía de siempre, pero a Peter le suena cálido, casi como una nana, como si ella en verdad pudiera sentir alegría de verle despierto al fin.

—¿En qué día estamos? — Peter pregunta, alejando las sabanas y sentándose, siente el mareo y la garganta seca. Friday hace un escaneo a la habitación al sentir los niveles cardiacos bajar.

—Es viernes joven Peter, he enviado una señal a la cocina para que le preparen comida. Hay una jarra con agua junto a la mesita de noche, también he enviado un mensaje sobre su condición física al doctor Banner y al señor Stark.

Peter asiente, cerrando los ojos, se ha perdido una semana entera de escuela. Va a atrasarse de nuevo con la tarea.

—Por la tarde la señora Parker vendrá a recogerle —. Friday continua, poniéndole al tanto de todo.

—¿La tía May vendrá a la torre?

—El señor Stark ha solicitado su presencia para que usted pase el fin de semana en su departamento en Queens, aún necesita descanso joven Peter. El despertar del señorito Storm le ha agotado a nivel celular, necesita un ambiente familiar para recuperarse lo más rápido posible.

Peter asiente, encontrando el sentido, porque, aunque pertenece a una manada de guerra con los vengadores, el alivio a su omega que un familiar directo puede proporcionarle es mucho más efectivo que el que Tony o Bruce podrían brindarle.

La puerta se abre, mientras él se abraza de la almohada, porque la cabeza le palpita, y siente el sueño pesado sobre los parpados, nunca se había sentido tan débil después de un celo como en ese momento. Tampoco había tenido que interactuar con ningún alfa durante el mismo, ya que antes de que el tío Ben muriera, la tía había programado un calendario en la cocina en donde ellos se alejaban de la ciudad o bien el tío Ben se quedaba en las oficinas trabajando para brindarle su propio espacio.

Suspira ruidosamente ante el solo pensamiento, porque la falta del tío Ben aun duele, y pensarlo hace que le cueste respirar.

—¿Sabías que antiguamente se decía que el aliento son los halos de nuestra felicidad? Cada vez que alguien suspira, deja escapar un poco, y Peter ese ha sido uno muy largo.

Peter se incorpora de la cama, y resplandece porque ahí esta Amadeus, se ha cortado el cabello, y trae un overol de mezclilla, un largo collar de cuentas que Valeria le ha hecho en la clase de artes y unos lentes redondos que revelan su miopía escondida tras lentillas de contacto que se ha decido dejar hoy.

—¿No deberías estar en clases? —. Peter pregunta, estirando sus brazos como un niño pequeño para que Amadeus vaya hasta él, abre sus piernas para recibirlo completamente, así sentado como esta sobre la cama, huele a mantequilla y canela —. Has hecho galletas —, le murmura, cuando Amadeus se inclina para estrecharlo fuertemente, su rostro escondido en el cuello de Peter.

—He salido temprano hoy, ya que era el examen de química avanzada, y sí, he hecho algunas galletas antes de venir aquí —, susurra, separándose solo un poco —. Has tardado en despertar Peter —. Amadeus dice, su voz sonando como una queja —. He venido todos los días a verte —. Confiesa, sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Peter.

—Lo siento

Amadeus solo se encoge de hombros, porque en realidad no lo culpa, los supresores omegas son una cosa horrible que te deja sin fuerzas, además que durante los celos el consumo de alimentos se reduce a casi cero, el cuerpo rechaza hacer otras funciones, demasiado centrado en tener los niveles adecuados para que la fertilización sea exitosa.

Ambos saben que el instinto les va a traicionar una vez cada tres meses, Amadeus jamás se había replanteado tanto su naturaleza.

—He hecho tus favoritas —, dice de pronto Amadeus, como si el silencio después de las disculpas no los hubiera absorbido bajo sus propias cavilaciones —, las de mantequilla con forma de estrellas.

Peter no lo sabe, pero fue por eso que Johnny comenzó a llamarle mi pequeña estrella, porque cuando ambos se conocieron, los únicos moldes que Cho había querido para repostería tenía forma de constelaciones. De pronto la forma cariñosa que se le hacía tan familiar toma un contexto de rechazo que no sabe cómo manejar.

—¿Amadeus?

Amadeus se separa completamente, acomodándose los lentes, se muerde el labio inferior y después deja caer sus hombros como sido de pronto se sintiera derrotado contra algo que no sabía que estaba luchando.

—He estado pensando sobre lo que has dicho siempre, ya sabes, eso la supremacía alfa sobre nosotros, sobre las betas, sobre todos que parecen ser mejores que los omegas, y bueno, pues creo que tienes algo, no, mucha, mucha razón sobre ello, sobre la igualdad y la libertad, es injusto que nuestro propio cuerpo sea nuestra prisión y yo…

—Espera, espera, solo dame un momento —. Peter pide poniéndose de pie, demasiado lleno de incredulidad por esa persona delante de él que parece diferente, es una mezcla hecha con menos al Amadeus comprometido con Johnny y mucho más al Amadeus que se escondía junto a él bajo la mesa jugando a las escondidas.

—No me interrumpas —, dice, cruzándose de brazos —, si lo haces no sé si podré volver a decir todo esto ¿sabes?

—Es solo que bueno, yo pensé que el amor te hacia libre —. Peter trata de que su voz no suena como una burla, Amadeus bufa.

—Pues claro que lo pensaba hasta que no pude evitar que Franklin fuera tras de ti, ¿está bien? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que se siente no poder detener a un niño de 11 años, cuando le superas en altura y fuerza física? Es horrible, solo tuvo que extender su mano Peter, solo eso, para arrojarme a metros de la habitación. Soy débil Peter, soy un omega débil que no pudo ni siquiera proteger a su mejor amigo, que vive en un edifico enorme con personas que son mi manada pero que no evitan que extrañe a mi madre. Quiero regresar al apartamento, a mi hogar.

—Pero…Johnny es tu hogar —. Dice Peter, no porque sea un pensamiento propio, sino porque ha sido el mismo Amadeus quien lo ha dicho antes.

—No, no, él es mi pareja destinada, pero yo no tuve tiempo a decidir si me gustaba, si quería a salir con él, pensé que era natural, dejar que todo sucediera, darle curso al algo inevitable, porque todo el mundo sabe que si te separas de tu pareja destinada después de encontrarla morirás, yo no quería morir Peter.

Peter abre sus ojos, como si eso fuera una verdad que siempre tuvo frente a él pero que fue incapaz de ver. Amadeus no cambio, no se rindió y se hizo sumiso ante un alfa, Amadeus tuvo miedo he hizo lo más lógico para sobrevivir, permitir a un alfa reclamarle en un futuro. Se cubre la boca, Amadeus ahora se pasea por toda la habitación, Peter nota que está solo en calcetas y no trae zapatos, debió ver esa señal al mirarle entrar, Cho solo lo hace cuando no quiere salir de un lugar como si se deshiciera de toda posibilidad de escapar.

—Amadeus —. Dice bajito — Yo…no sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarte. Tu custodia le pertenece a los Storm, servicios especiales no va a dejar que…

—Lo sé, ya lo sé. Y en su momento creí que era la mejor idea del mundo, porque dolía estar lejos de Johnny, pero ahora, después de todo, creo que solo cree mi propia jaula. Y no me malentiendas quiero a los Storm, a Ben, a Johnny, pero es mi instinto el que me hace permanecer ahí. — Amadeus toma una respiración profunda, sus ojos ébano encontrándose con los cielos de su mejor amigo —. Peter, no estoy seguro de estar enamorado de Johnny —. Dice con cuidado, deteniéndose frente a la cama.

Peter camina hacia él, tienen casi la misma altura, abre sus brazos para envolver Amadeus, como si pudiera protegerlo del mundo. Porque ciertamente no se ve una salida segura para él si se separa de los cuatro fantásticos.

—Lo resolveremos, encontraremos alguna forma, podemos preguntarle a Tony, investigar por nuestra cuenta —. Peter dice atropelladamente, porque teme dejar de hablar, porque siente el nudo en la garganta.

—Estas mintiendo — Amadeus dice, ojos llorosos —, tienes las orejas rojas, estas mintiendo —. Repite, pero no hay acusación en sus palabras.

Peter solo le aprieta más fuerte.

Ser omega es un fiasco.

…

…

…

 **Guía Omegaverse.**

 **Par fatídico:** Es una relación alfa/omega, que es para siempre, el lazo no puede ser roto bajo ningún tipo de método o medicación, el gobierno pone especial atención a estos casos, debido a que dará como procreación alfas puros. Servicios familiares especiales, pasa a tener la custodia directa en caso de que algunas de las partes pierda la vida, ya que eventualmente su contraparte también lo hará.

 **Rompimiento de lazos:** Es una rama de la medicina que se encarga de reducir las posibilidades de muerte tras la separación, si bien se puede romper un lazo de la manera tradicional, un alfa marcando a un nuevo omega, se ha demostrado tras estadísticas de los últimos 50 años que eventualmente ambas partes podrían morir ante la depresión de la perdida que se experimenta. Los alfas habían estado renuentes a recibir tratamiento médico ante ello, pero su esperanza de vida era seriamente amenazada con la vieja usanza, debido a la mezcla de razas de la que se procedía y a la carga genética que jugaba en su contra. Es un proceso largo, donde las partes involucradas dejan de tener contacto y son tratadas individualmente para reforzar el programa y medicina. También es un método costoso, en donde se paga una multa por la operación que debe de llevarse a acabo en el omega para remover la marca de forma rápida y segura y su reinserción en la base de datos de servicios familiares especiales.

 **Collares:** Estos son entregados a todos los omegas cuando se hacen las divisiones por el muro a la edad promedio de 8 a 10 años. Estos están hechos de un material especial para no ser removidos por la fuerza de los alfas, cuentan con códigos o candados que solo los propios omegas y/ o sus tutores tienen para abrir. Se tiene que ir al edifico de servicios familiares especiales por ellos y es una forma de protegerse de la mordida durante un ataque. Son una parte esencial de los omegas dentro del manual, y ha estado activa desde la guerra civil de los Estados Unidos. Es penado por la ley sustraer estos collares por un alfa que no sea pareja de dicho omega. Pocas veces un alfa ha sido castigado por esta acción en el código penal.

Y por hoy hemos llegado hasta aquí, favor de tener paciencia, tanto a Peter, Amadeus y a mí, ya que el recuentro entre Wade y nuestra linda arañita está cerca (en el próximo capítulo pero guárdenme el secreto) y el conflicto será una cosa más que superar si es que ambos quieren estar juntos.

Nos leemos pronto.

Loanding…


End file.
